Ron's First Sleepover
by Turtlerose555
Summary: Hermione and Ginny host a sleepover at The Burrow for their friends. Ron wants in, so he brings over some of his friends. What starts out as a simple sleepover turns into a night of laughs. Read&Review! Rated T for Language.
1. What's A Sleepover?

**Alright, this story is kinda pretty much off cannon from the original Harry Potter story line. So, they're just regular magic kids attending Hogwarts without having to worry about any danger in the world. The girls are kinda more mature, but the boys act like huge idiots in this story. Enjoy! Laugh! And don't ask questions, because like I said, this is way off cannon.**

* * *

><p><strong>~One: What's A Sleepover?~<strong>

_4:47 P.M._

Hermione was in the Weasley's backyard, chilling in a lawn chair by the swimming pool, ready to get a summer tan on.

"Ahhh," she sighed, "What a nice evening to just relax..."

"HERMIONE!"

"Well, so much for that idea."

Ron came running out the back door and stood in front of her, blocking the angle of the sun from hitting her.

"Why is that crazy, blonde girl at the door?"

"Who?"

"The girl who's obsessed with the Quibbler! Looney?"

"Oh, Luna's here!"

"Yeah, her. And my sister is accompanying her!"

"Oh, and Ginny's back! They must be here for the sleepover party!"

"Sleepover? What's a sleepover?

Hermione looked at him disbelievingly.

"No annoying questions now please. Hey, I'll tell you if you go get those girls!"

"Okay!" Ron exclaimed, and he whisked off, only to return two minutes later with Luna and Ginny in tow.

"Alright, they're here! Now what the hell is a sleepover?"

Ginny and Luna looked at him as if he were stupid.

"What? Have you lived in a cave your whole life?" Luna shouted at him.

"If by 'cave' you mean Downtown Britain, then yes. My body needs its own cleaning service.

"Uh that was rhetorical question," Ginny grimaced, "And ewwww. But anyways, a sleepover is when you have one or many of your friends spend the night over at your house."

"Oh...Wait! So that means you guys are gonna be up all night giggling and having fun while me and Charlie are stuck with the dishes!"

"Uh huh," Hermione said, "Or, you two could invite some people over, but you guys have no friends, so won't happen."

"Be right back," Ron muttered, and he took off. He then returned about a few minutes later, with Harry and Dean Thomas. Ron then looked at Ginny with begging eyes.

"Can they stay over, Gin, Please? Pretty please?"

"Huh?" Harry and Dean exclaimed.

Hermione looked surprised, "I...guess...so...but-"

"Great! Thanks! Bye!" He then took off again, with Harry and Dean in tow.

"Alright, what just happened?" Luna asked, blinking hard in confusion.

"Harry's gonna spend the night with us!" Ginny sighed while lost in a love trance.

"Ron owes me big time," Hermione groaned.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_In a hallway...(5:02 P.M.)_

Ron leaned up against the wall with Harry and Dean. Harry and Dean still looked utterly confused.

"Alright," Ron started, "The reason why I brought you guys over here is because I wanna have a sleepover!"

Harry and Dean looked at Ron as if he were stupid.

"Ron, you do that sleepovers are for girls, right?" Harry asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'm jealous of Ginny and Hermione! They're spoiled! They get everything! So, are you guys in, or are you in?"

"Well given the choices, I'd say we're in," Dean said.

"Awesome! But first, we must create a plan of TORCHERING them! Mwuahahahahahahah!"

Dean looked slightly scared at this, and Harry could only shake his head.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_In a broom closet (5:07 P.M.)_

"So, tell me again why we're in a broom closet?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I just told you a million times that this is gonna be our hideout!" Ron replied.

"Well, what if I'm claustrophobic?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means he's afraid of Santa Claus, stupid," Dean told him.

"Oh...HO HO HO!"

"Stop it, Ron! You're scaring him!"

"Alright, you guys are _so_ lucky that I'm not claustrophobic," Harry groaned, "But anyways, now that we're in a closet, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Well," Dean started, "Luna brought her video camera. You guys wanna record something on it?"

"Sure!" The other two exclaimed.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Living Room (5:21 P.M.)_

"Dammit, how do you work this thing?" Dean muttered as he fumbled with the camera.

He accidently pressed a button and a video clip of him singing horribly in the shower began to play.

"(On camera) I'm walking on sunshine! Woooaahhh! I'm walking on sunshine! Woaaahhhh! I'm walking on sunshine! Wooaahhh! And don't it feel good!"

"Oh," Dean blushed, "How did that get in there?"

"Dude, you sing in the shower?" Ron questioned

"Wait, He was singing?" Harry asked disbelievingly, "I could've sworn he was shaving a cat..."

"Well let's see you guys try to sing, then! I bet I'm better than all of you put together!"

"You're on!" Harry challenged, "But how are we gonna sing?"

"Ginny has a karaoke machine in the basement," Ron suggested.

"TO THE BASEMENT!"

"Wait," Dean paused, "The dusty...cold...dark...b-b-basement? Did I mention that I'm scared of the dark?"

"You're what?" Ron asked.

"I'm...scared...of...the dark. Ever since I was like two, I've had a thing against dark places..."

**Flashback (Dean: 2) (Luna: 2 1/2)**

Dean and Luna were standing in the opening of a closet. It looked pretty dark inside.

"No, Luna! I don't wanna go in da cwoset!"

"Yes! You haf to! Therewes candy in therwe!"

"CANDY!" Dean exclaimed as he ran into the closet, "Heeyyy, therewes no candy in here!"

"Nope!" Luna exclaimed as she slammed the closet door shut, and Dean started to cry.

**End Flashback/Resume story**

"Even when I first met Ron and Charlie, I winced a little. No offence."

"None taken."

"Alright, then forget that," Harry said, "Now what?"

"Oooh! We can go sneak on the girls!" Ron suggested.

"Yeah! Maybe they're playing truth or dare!" Dean agreed.

"Yeah!...what the hell is truth or dare?"

"Let's just go already," Harry groaned.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Outside Ginny's bedroom door (5:36 P.M.)_

"Guys, I'm not so sure we should spy on them," Ron said, rethinking this choice, "I mean...just look at what happened to Billy! He snuck in on Hermione, and now look at him!"

"Who the hell is Billy?" Dean asked.

"Exactly."

Dean looked scared at that remark.

"Guys," Harry started, "Hermione cannot and WILL NOT kill us. Besides, we're too adorable to kill!"

"Yeah, but I'm the cutest one here," Ron said.

"You may be cute, but I'm HOT," Dean countered.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"Oh REALLY?"

"Yeah! REALLY!"

"OH-"

"Shut up, you two!" Harry hissed at them, "Besides, you guys are just about as hot as an ice cube!"

"Hey!" The other two exclaimed.

"Well, at least I'm melting..." Dean said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! DO Y'ALL WANT THEM TO HEAR US?" Harry yelled out.

"Too late, dumbass..."

Ron pointed behind Harry, and Harry turned his head. Behind him, the door was ajar, and Hermione stood in the opening, arms crossed and glaring.

"Can I help you three?"

"Uh yeah," Harry started off nervously, "We were gonna ask if...um..."

"If could make cookies for us!" Dean exclaimed.

"Cookies?" Harry questioned.

"I can't help it! I'm hungry!"

"Uh yeah, cookies! And Ron said he couldn't use the oven without supervision, so we thought we'd ask you!"

"I can too use the oven by myself!" Ron exclaimed, "Wait...no I can't."

"We have cookies!" Luna called out, pulling out a tray of hot cookies from beside her, "Fresh out of the oven!"

"COOKIES!" Dean cried out, and he raced towards the plate of cookies, which is yanked from him before he could even grab a cookie.

"Only if you play truth or dare with us," Luna said, holding the tray out of reach.

"Once again, I am conned by Luna for sugary delights," Dean sighed, "Okay, I'll play."

"Yippee! My first truth or dare game!" Ron exclaimed as he ran in and sat down next to Dean.

"Every day, he acts more and more like a 5-year-old," Hermione muttered, shaking her head, "Alright, all of you can play."

"Come over here, Harry darling!" Ginny called, patting the spot on the ground next to her.

"Who's fucking idea was this anyways, because it certainly wasn't mine," Harry muttered.

He walked over and sat down in between Luna and Ginny. Ginny scooted over and nuzzled him, but Harry shrugged her off roughly.

"Alright gang," Hermione said as she seated herself on the floor, "Since I'm the oldest, I'll start off."

"Actually Hermione," Ron interrupted, "I'm the oldest since-"

"I said I'LL GO FIRST!"

"Okay, okay, you can go first!"

"Alright, Ginny! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay I uh...uh...um...oohh! I dare you to kiss Harry!"

"Yay!"

"Dammit!" Harry cried out.

Ginny grabbed Harry and kissed him full on the lips. Dean and Ron began snickering at them. When Ginny broke the kiss, Harry started spitting on the ground.

"IT BURNS!"

"Okay, my turn!" Ginny exclaimed.

"IT STILL BURNS!"

"Okay, Harry!"

"Not again!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Awww...um...What are Neville and Seamus doing right now?"

"Um...I think they're working right now."

"What? They don't have jobs...do they?" Luna asked.

"Oh no. Neville's working on his Potions report. Seamus' just working out.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Meanwhile, at Harry's apartment_

Neville and Seamus are sitting down in the living room playing chess.

"Uh...King me!" Seamus shouts out.

"Dude, what fucking game are you playing?" Neville shouted out disbelievingly, "Last time, you yelled out 'Go Fish'!"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Back at the Weasley's house_

"Okay," Harry said, "Now that's that over with, Ron!"

"Hermione? I'm scared..."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um...Dare?"

"I dare you to flap your arms like a chicken! And cluck like one too for...um...a minute!"

"Hell no."

"Ron, you have to. You picked dare!"

"...Fine..."

Ron got up from his spot, and walked around, flapping his arms and clucking like a chicken. Harry and Dean burst out laughing at his act.

"Okay, that was lame," Hermione remarked as Ron sat back down.

"LUNA!"

"Shit..."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uh Dare."

"I dare you to give me and Dean a cookie!"

"Grrr..." Was all Amy could muster as she handed a cookie to both Ron and Dean, and they both looked happy about it.

"Hey! What about me?" Harry asked.

"What _about_ you?" Ron shot back.

Harry growled and gave Ron the evil eye.

"Fine," Luna said after she put down the cookie tray, "Dean, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Give me back the cookie."

Dean groaned out as he handed back the cookie to Luna. Ron stuffed his in his mouth in fear of it being taken away from him.

"I should've eaten it when I had the chance..." Dean pouted, "Truth or Dare, Hermione?"

"Um...truth."

"Do you like Seamus?"

"Woah...uh...um...uh...NO WAY!" Hermione burst out, face reddening, "No, he's too weird and dumb! Why would I like him? Heh heh heh...heh?"

"Okay, so I'll put you down under maybe..." He said suspiciously.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Hermione asked, face still flushed red.

"Well last time I did truth...so dare."

"Okay, I dare you to swim one lap in the pool."

"P-p-pool? You m-m-mean the one that's filled with wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-"

"Watches? Watermelons?" Luna asked.

"Waffles? Won-tons?" Dean said.

"Water?" Ron said.

"Yes! That word!"

"Oh don't worry Harry," Hermione reassured, "It's the other pool, you know, the one filled with caramel?"

"Oh good, because I thought you meant-"

"YES THE ONE FILLED WITH FUCKING WATER!"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Weasley's Pool (7:06 P.M.)_

Harry stood on the diving board in his swimming trunks, and Ginny's polka-dotted duck floaty. He gulped as he looked back at Hermione.

"'Mione, do I really have to do this?"

"Yes! Now quit your whining, and go already!"

Harry looked down at the water, and looked back at the others.

"Ginny, if I drown, please stay away from my funeral."

"Oh, don't worry, Harry! I know how to perform CPR!"

"Perfect. Either way, it's torment."

"Harry, you big whimp!" Ron shouted up, "Drown already so I can see Ginny torture you!"

"Yeah!" Dean shouted, "And after this, we can go inside for cheeseburgers and ice cream!"

"Cheeseburgers?" Harry shouted, "HOLD ON BABIES! I'M COMMING FOR YOU!"

Harry jumped off the diving board and swam a lap and back in about 7 seconds flat. When he climbed out the pool, all anyone could do was just goggle at him.

"I thought you couldn't swim!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I can't. That was just a reaction to the Cheeseburgers."

"Figures," everyone muttered out.

"Speaking of which..."

Harry took off the duck floaty and bolted for the kitchen.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Kitchen (7:13 P.M.)_

"Okay, so you said there were cheeseburgers, and there aren't!"

Dean shrugged, "Well I'm hungry, remember? Now I can't stop thinking about food because SOMEONE," he glared evilly at Luna, "Wouldn't let me have a cookie."

"Well since everyone is hungry," Hermione said as she reached for the phone, "We'll order pizza. What do y'all want?"

"Hawaiian!" Ginny and Luna shouted out.

"Nice! That's what I wanted! So that's one Hawaiian pizza. What do you boys want?"

"ANCHOVIES!" They shouted.

"Hell no."

"The fuck? Why not?" Ron complained.

"Because they're salty little devils that make you breath smell like a serpent. The last thing we need is for you to breathe on me. So no."

"Fine...how about pickles then?"

"Yeah!" The other two shouted.

"Alright, so that's one Hawaiian and pepperoni pizza."

"Damn..." The boys groaned.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After they order pizza (7:36 P.M.)_

"Alright, what next?" Ron asked.

"Well, Luna said that they're gonna go do their hair," Dean said, "Hey, maybe we can-"

"NO. FUCKING. WAY." Harry stated.

"Got any better ideas, mate?" Ron asked.

"No..."

"That's what I thought. Besides, Dean here needs a new do."

"Hell no! I like my hair!" Dean exclaimed as he made to guard his Afro.

"I get to comb it!" Harry shouted.

Ron shot Harry a concerning look.

"B-b-but I won't enjoy it," Harry countered.

"Okay, Dean, hop up in this chair here."

"Okay..."

Dean sat down in the chair, while Ron pulled out, scissors, brushes, combs, and hair gel.

"Now close your eyes, Dean."

"Okay..."

"Alright, Doctor Harry, I think it's time to operate!"

"Oh yes, Doctor Ron, it is!"

Ron snickered as he pulled out a pair of scissors, and Dean closed his tight and uttered out a whimper.

**~XXXX~**

**What'll happen to Dean's hair? Will Ron and Harry destroy it?**

**And will the boys actually enjoy the Sleepover like Ron thinks they will?**

**These will be updated weekly! I promise! So Laugh and Love!**

**Read&Review!**


	2. Murder in the Dark

**~Two: Murder in the Dark~**

_After the 'Operation' (8:11 P.M.)_

"Alright," Ron said, wiping his forehead, "We put our blood, sweat, and tears into this, and I hope you like it."

"I hope I do too," Dean said hesitantly.

Ron nodded at Harry, and Harry took out a mirror so Dean could look at himself. Meanwhile, about 10 miles from The Burrow, a flock of birds fly away from a pond as they hear Dean scream out.

"So, I take it as you don't like it?" Harry said.

"Oh no," Dean replied sarcastically, "No, I love it! It's so pretty! That's why I screamed!"

"Really?"

"HELL NO! How the fuck am I supposed to get girls now if it looks like a fucking truck driver ran over it with their truck?"

"Oh common! Cheer up," Ron reassured, "A-A-And look on the bright side! It'll grow back...eventually..."

"Eventually? EVENTUALLY? It took me 3 years to get this Afro to the right density and height! Now it's ruined! RONALD WEASLEY! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"EEEEPPPP!" Ron screeched out as he ran away into the kitchen, where the girls had started eating their pizza.

"GET BACK HERE!" Dean screamed as he chased Ron around the kitchen counter.

"I have cookies!" Luna called.

"Cookies!" Dean cried out, and he runs over to the table and sits on the floor next to the chair where Luna sat. "Woof Woof!"

Everyone else looked at the two with their mouths wide open.

"Okay sit," Luna said. Dean sat cross-legged.

"Good Boy Dean! Now Play Dead!"

Dean stood up and clutched his chest.

"Why cruel world, why? WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG? Oh, yeah, and Ron? I used your green highlighting gel for Halloween last year."

"You did what! I, uh, I mean...what green highlighting gel?"

"Ugh!" Dean let out as he collapsed to the floor. Everyone else clapped at his performance.

"Took me a month and a couple of pounds of cookies," Luna said while giving Dean a cookie, "But I finally taught it to him."

"COOOKKKIIIEEEE!" Dean took a fast bite, and ended up choking, resulting in him spitting the cookie on the floor. He looked at it longingly.

"Ginny, y'all better have clean floors!"

"Don't count on it."

"Awwww..."

"Whew! Thanks for saving me, Luna!" Ron said as he hugged Luna

"Don't touch me," she replied as she pushed him away, "But why does his hair look like a truck driver ran over it with their truck?"

"We got bored," Ron answered, "So me and Harry decided to give him a new look. Only, it turned out to be worse than his original look.

"WHADDAYA MEAN 'WORSE'?" Dean shouted.

"Oh I can fix that!" Ginny reassured, "One of my class courses is over hair styling!"

And she fixed up Dean's hair until it was exactly the way it was before Ron and Harry touched it.

"Yay! I'm pretty again!"

Luna held out the box of pizza for the boys to see.

"Hey, do you guys want some-"

"PIZZA!" The boys shouted as they dived into the box.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_27 seconds later (8:16 P.M.)_

"ICE CREAM!" Dean shouted out.

"I'll take the biggest bowl you got!" Harry said.

"HELL NO!" Hermione said firmly to Harry, "No ice cream for you. You _know_ what sugar does to you."

"B-B-But I never get to have ice cream! No fair!" He whined.

"Exactly. Nobody wants the world's greatest boy wizard bouncing around their walls on a sugar rush."

"Well, you've a got a point there...BUT IT'S ICE-ICE-ICE CRE-E-E-EAM!" He sobbed.

"Too bad. Here, have a carrot instead," she said and she handed a carrot to him.

"I'm gonna carrot you..." he grumbled as he took a bite.

Dean and Ron snickered as they stuffed their faces with ice cream.

"Don't rub the salt in the wound, guys," Harry groaned.

"Did you say something?" Dean said as he looked up from his ice cream.

Harry then seized the bowls of ice cream from Ron and Dean, and dumped them in the sink, leaving Ron and Dean to stare at him disbelievingly with their mouths wide open, and bottom jaws about to hit the floor.

"MY ICE CREAM!" The two boys cried out.

"Whoops, did I do that? Here, have a carrot!" Harry said, passing them his carrot.

"Okay gang," Luna started up, "It's half past 8. What do y'all wanna do now?"

"Well, I want to-" Ron started.

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU WANT!" Ginny shouted in his ear.

"Damn Ginny!"

"I say we play murder in the dark!"

"Yay!" Hermione cheered, "I love that game!"

"D-D-D-Dark?" Dean stuttered out, "What's 'Murder in the D-D-Dark'? Sounds scary..."

"It's nothing to be afraid of, really," Ginny reassured, "It's just a pointless game about a detective and suspects. Oh, and there's a murderer too."

"Oooh! I'll be murderer if Harry's the victim!" Ron called out, causing Harry to glare at him.

"No, dumbass! We have to draw pieces of paper to see who's who," Ginny said as she grabbed strips of paper, "Now, everyone draw, but don't say who you got!"

She put out her hand, and everyone reached for a piece of paper.

"Alright, who got the detective?"

"I did!" Ron shouted.

"Dude, she said don't tell!" Dean yelled at him.

"Oh...shit...I wanna redraw! That was a trick question!"

"No, it's okay Ron," she said as she handed him a flashlight, "Now, you stay here while we go into the living room. When you hear someone scream, run in there and start asking questions. The goal is to find out who's the murderer, got it?"

"Got it!"

Everyone left him and went into the living room.

"Okay, who's the murderer?" Hermione asked.

"Me..." Dean muttered.

"Okay, you touch somebody, and they die."

"Cool!" and he started to poke Luna. "Huh?" He poked Luna faster. "'Mione, it's not working!"

Luna growled, and kicked Dean in the balls, causing him to go down in pain.

"Ow! What the fuck Luna!"

"Well I know that works!"

"No," Ginny explained, "When I turn off the lights, you pick a victim and touch them. The victim screams and dies. Then the detective, or Ron, runs in here and tries to solve the crime. Everybody else got their 'suspect' papers?"

They all nodded at the last question.

"Now all of you just pick a spot on the floor and pretend to sleep, got it?"

"Got it!" Harry cried out.

And they all dropped to the floor, but Dean started shaking.

"Uh...G-G-Ginny? D-Do we really have to t-t-t-turn the lights o-o-off?"

"Yeah...why do think the game's called 'Murder in the _Dark_'?"

"Uh, because you play it at night?"

"JUST GET ON THE FUCKING FLOOR AND KILL SOMEONE ALREADY!" she yelled as she turn off the lights.

Dean sat on the ground and poked Hermione. Hermione, feeling satisfied about being chosen, screamed out. Ron immediately ran into the room, flashing his flashlight around.

"WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN AND WHY!" He looks at Hermione on the ground. "Hermione Granger murdered just now in the living room, and why is the question..."

Hermione shook her head from his stupidity. Ron shined the light in Dean's direction.

"DON'T MOVE, SCUMBALL!"

"Ron, you do know that this is just a game, right?"

"Well yeah, but I wanna do it the right way. Now," he flashed the light directly in Dean's eyes, "DID YOU KILL HERMIONE?"

"Nope, but I think you should check scar-head over there. There's weird sounds coming from him."

Ron turned and shined the light on Harry, only to see that Harry had fallen fast asleep, and he wasn't faking it. Harry then started to talk in his sleep.

"No, mama, I don't wanna eat the broccoli...I'd much rather have the spinach please," and he started to suck his thumb, "Mmmm...that's the best spinach I ever tasted. Can I have some more, please?"

"Well, I'm now scarred for the rest of my fucking life," Ron grimaced, "So if Harry's asleep, then he can't be the murderer, which leaves Ginny and Luna left..."

Just then, the phone started ringing, and Hermione jumped up from her "dead" state and ran to go answer it.

"I'll get it!"

"HERMIONE!" Ron called, "GET YOUR WHITE SMARTASS BACK IN HERE! Man, I've always wanted to say that...but anyways...YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD GOD DAMMIT!"

"Oh, quit your yelling! I'll be back in a sec! Besides, whaddaya need me for? _I'm_ the one who's dead."

"Hmm...good point. Okay, time out. I'm bored."

Hermione picked up the phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor..._

Draco and Goyle had decided to do prank calls. Draco was on the phone.

"Hello, is your refrigerator running?"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_The Burrow_

"Yeah, it is. Why?"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Malfoy Manor_

"WEELLL YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!" Goyle shouted into the phone. He and Draco started cracking up.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_The Burrow_

"Fucking idiots..." Hermione grumbled as she hung up the phone.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Malfoy Manor_

Blaise Zabini was over at the mansion. He only glared at Draco and Goyle.

"That was the lamest prank call I've heard all night," he remarked.

"Damn, Malfoy, that was the coolest prank call I've heard all night!" Goyle laughed.

"Thanks mate," Draco said, "Alright, we're gonna prank call The Minister of Magic next. He got a phone, right?"

"Well DUH! He's one of the richest ones here in London!"

"Excuse me while I go read to boost my IQ," Blaise said as he walked away, "I feel like a fucking retard when I'm near you two."

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Back at The Burrow (9:01 P.M.)_

"Who was it?" Ron asked.

"It was the tax guy," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh...that explains why you hung up..."

"No, it was Draco and Goyle. They decided to do prank calls again."

"Oh...Well you better wake up Harry before he starts dreaming about eating cheeseburgers."

"Why? What's so bad about that?"

"Let's just say you'll need a mop and a bunch of buckets to clean up the drool..."

"Oh hell no. AYE! HARRY WAKE UP!"

She kicked Harry, but he stayed asleep while sucking his thumb.

"Ginny, I need you for this..."

"Yay!" Ginny yelled out, and she scooted over next to Harry. Harry rolled over and hugged Ginny, and she hugged him back, feeling very happy. Luna waved her hand up and down at Hermione while still looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione! Hermione! Go get your camera! This is _priceless_!"

"I lent you my camera a month ago..."

"Oh yeah...never mind then!"

"Oooh! I got an idea!" Dean suggested, "Hey Harry, Ron says you're a bitchy no good faker!"

Dean's taunt didn't work; Harry was still asleep.

"Well he's down for the count," Hermione noted. "I guess you can get up now Ginny. Ginny? GINNY!"

But Ginny had fallen fast asleep as well, wrapped in the arms of her Scar-headed hero.

"Awww great...just great!" Hermione groaned, "Now what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"How about we watch a movie?" Luna asked.

Ron opened the video cabinet, and began shuffling through movies.

"Alright we got Barbie and Swan Lake, Harry Potter..."

"Which Harry Potter?" Dean asked.

"Like it fucking matters! Fullmetal Alchemist, Pokémon the movie, Never been kissed, Transformers, Spiderman, The Grudge, Buns of Rock Porno...wait what?"

"Uh...Charlie got me that for my birthday, remember?" Hermione said, her ears reddening, "It would be rude to throw it away!"

"Okay...NEXT! White Chicks, The Notebook, Dear John, Scooby Doo, Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, Night at the Museum 1 and 2...y'all know you can stop me any time, right?"

"We know," Luna said.

"Anyways...I-Robot, The Pursuit of Happiness, The Karate Kid remake with Jaden Smith, Looney Tunes Back in Action..."

He paused over a movie titled Harry Potter: The Animated Series, which was a cartoon version of Adventures at Hogwarts.

"FAKER MOVIE!"

"What?" Hermione looked at the movie cover. "Hold up, _he_ has his own movie and I don't? BUT I'M SOOOO MUCH HOTTER THAN HIM! Life is cruel..."

"Let's watch it and make fun of all the bitchy special effects!"

"Ronald, it's an ANIMATED movie. There ARE no special effects!"

"Whatever, let's make fun of it anyways!"

"Well," Luna said after they watched the movie, "Now with that laughing stock over with, what else can we do?"

"Well, we never finished our Truth or Dare game," Dean said.

"Fine. Whatever." Ron said.

So the four of them sat down in a circle.

"Well, without Harry or Ginny, I guess Ron goes first," Hermione said.

"Yay! Okay, 'MIONE! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay...um...I dare you to lick Dean!"

"Lick...Dean..."

"Uh huh!"

"Now, that is the most stupidest thing I've heard all night! But alright," and she licked her finger and wiped it across Dean's face.

"EWWWW! GROSS!" Dean cried out as he wiped off the spit and placed it on Harry.

"Hey! No fair 'Mione! That's cheating!"

"You told me to lick Dean, so I licked my finger and transferred the lick to him."

"Whatever..."

"Luna, Truth or D-"

"Dare."

"Um...OH! I have a great idea for a game you guys! But first, Luna finish your turn by getting the duck tape."

"Whatever," Luna replied as she got up to get the duck tape.

"Hermione..." Dean asked cautiously, "What are you thinking?"

"Don't worry. It's perfectly safe. Except when you rip it off."

She began snickering. Dean and Ron gulped and looked at each other with frightened looks on their faces.

**~XXXX~**

**What's Hermione thinking about now? What will happen to Dean and Ron next?**

**Will Harry and Ginny wake up?**

**All this and more in the next update!**

**Read&Review!**


	3. TPing Malfoy Manor

"**I'll be honest: This by far was my favorite chapter to write! I literally almost died from laughter while I was reading the final copy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Three: TPing Malfoy Manor~<strong>

"Aaaaannnndd...DONE!" Hermione said as she wiped her hands. Dean and Ron's mouths had been duck taped shut.

"Mrrmm mrreemr MRREERRRMM murmmmm..." Dean cried out.

"...What did he say, Luna?"

"Don't worry, I speak dumbass. He said 'This is gonna REEEAAALLLLY hurt when it comes off'."

"Oh yes, yes it will!"

Ron and Dean stared at her with frightened looks.

"Okay Luna, you got the markers?"

"Got em!" Luna cried as she held out a box of markers.

"MRRRM MUURMRMRMM MEERRRMMM MRRRRRRRRRRMMMM!" Ron screeched.

"RONALD! Watch your overly taped mouth!" Luna gasped.

"What did he say, Luna? There weren't any Translations."

"You don't wanna know..."

"Okay, Ron, you get-"

Just then, Harry shouted out a sudden outburst in his sleep.

"RON I USED YOUR BLOW TORCH TO BLOW DRY MY HAIR!"

"MMMRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMM? (That kinda speaks for itself...)" Ron screeched.

"Mrm mash map? (What was that?)" Dean asked.

"I dunno," Luna said, "But I think Harry has a sleeping disorder where he shouts out the truth in his sleep. Kinda like you Dean! Oh, and by the way Dean, you owe me 100 bucks from when you cheated in our last poker game."

"Marm it... (Dammit...)"

"Anyways, like I was saying," Hermione continued, "Ron gets the green and orange markers for his face, and Dean gets everything else because he's wearing all white, and everthing else goes with white!"

Ron sighed with relief, while Dean looked about ready to piss his pants. Harry then let out another weird sleeping outburst.

"GET THE DOOR! IT'S DOMINOES!"

The doorbell rang about five seconds later. Luna, Hermione, Ron and Dean looked from the door, to Harry, and back at the door, extremely surprised.

"That was..." Hermione said.

"Disturbingly..." Luna added.

"Mrreeeppy... (Creepy...)" Ron finised. Dean started freaking out at this point.

"MRO MY MMODD! MERE MMAALL MREEEMMMA MMIIEE! ME MEEAALLY MMISS MEESSUSS MRIST! MRE MINGS MRROOOM! (OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! HE REALLY IS JESUS CHRIST! HE BRINGS DOOM!)"

"Well, what are you waiting for? A fucking invitation?" Luna said as she pushed Hermione towards the door. "Go see who the fuck it is!"

Hermione hesistated as she slowly went to the door, just as freaked out as Dean was. Dean began hyperventalating as he screeched out the same speech over and over.

"H-H-Hello?" Hermione said shakingly as she opened the door.

"Oh, hey Hermione," said the voice at the door, "I was just wondering if I could-"

"MIT MA MECK! Mesus man mrmol mire. I memeat, MESUS MAN MRMOL MIRE! ME MAN MURN MEH MOLE MOUSE MOWN! Man, mamemer moo moo, MON'T MAKE MIM MAD! Me mets mmery men me's mad! (HIT THE DECK! Jesus can control fire. I repeat, JESUS CAN CONTROL FIRE! HE CAN BURN THE WHOLE HOUSE DOWN! Man, whatever you do, DON'T MAKE HIM MAD! He gets very angry when he's mad!)"

"Dude, chillax," said the guy at the door, "I'm not Jesus, I'm Blaise...I think..."

"Mrup...Mary...Mesus Mrist... (But...Harry...Jesus Christ...)"

Ginny suddenly gets up, and walks over to Dean, her hand in a fist.

"Ma...Minny? Mat mar moo...OWWWWWW! (Gi...Ginny? What are you...OWWWWWW!)" Dean screamed as Ginny first punched him hard in his dick, then punched him in the nose.

"SHUT UP DUMBASS!" Ginny yelled, "CAN'T YOU SEE THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP? GRRRRRRR!"

She angrily stomped her way back over to lay down next to Harry, grabbed Harry's arm, and threw it over her as if his arm were a blanket.

"Ooooooooooookkkkkaaayyy...that was totally unexpected..." Luna started, then she looked at her watch and back at Blaise, "So, Blaise, what brings you here at 10:21 this late at night?"

"Ugghh...Draco and Goyle are doing prank calls..."

"I knew it..." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"And they won't leave me the fuck alone. Can I spend the night here so I can avoid getting restraining order against them?"

Ron then ripped the ducktape off his mouth. "Alright, mate, you can stay. My house is your house."

"It's _your parents'_ house, dumbass..." Hermione muttered, "You just pay rent..."

"Woah! Uhhhh...Dude? Didn't that hurt?" Blaise asked astoundedly at Ron, who's mouth was now ducktape free.

"No, wh-OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That hurt...SO FUCKING BAD!"

Dean began laughing uncontrollably, and Ron glared at him.

"Oh, so think that's funny, eh mate?" He said, and he walked over and pulled the ducktape off of Dean's mouth.

"OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Mommy..." Dean screeched, his eyes tearing up.

"Uh..." Blaise uttered out.

"Don't mind them," Hermione apologized, "They had sugar a while ago, so they're high on caffeine."

"So Blaise," Luna said, "Welcome to Camp Dumbass. Where every kodak moment is also a stupid kodak moment. Like over there," and she pointed to Harry and Ginny sleeping together.

"You know what? I'm not even ask about that one..."

"A very wise choice, young Padawan," Dean said.

"What the hell did you just say?" Blaise asked.

Ron stepped in, but said a little louder, "He said, 'A VERY-'..."

"THE SKY IS FALLING!" Harry screamed out in his sleep.

"Oh geez..." Dean muttered. He and Hermione both gulped.

"Are we gonna die, Ron?"

"I think so, Luna"

"Huh?" Blaise questioned, "What's the deal with Harry? And how come everyone looks like they just saw a Dementor?"

"Blaise," Hermione said, "Harry is our personal bringer of doom. He speaks the truth when he sleeps. Like, right before you rang the doorbell, Harry screamed out to get the door. So, now the sky is gonna fall, and we're-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Blaise said, chuckling, "You mean to tell me that Harry, the CRAZIEST Wizard on this planet, can predict the future, when his brain can't even function a simple math equation in his sleep such as 56+(-23)?"

"ONE THOUSAND SEVENTY-SEVEN!" Harry screamed out.

"See?"

Suddenly, they all heard a huge pounding against the house.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Dean screamed, freaking out.

Ron and Hermione hugged each other. Dean and Luna hugged each other as well.

"Luna," Dean said, "If there's anything you need to tell me, now would be the time!"

"Oh Dean! I took your hair gel when we were 5 to glue my macaroni to a sheet of paper! I put a 'kick me' sign on your back when we were 7! I EVEN TOLD HARRY ABOUT YOUR SECRET STASH OF MY LITTLE PONY DOLLS!"

"Some friend you are..." Dean muttered.

Suddenly, the pounding got harder.

"Oh 'Mione!" Ron screamed out, "I was the one who put gum in your hair, not Seamus! I set the house on fire while you were out shopping one time! I called your parents and told them we were getting married! I used all your leotards for that one time I was pretending to be a super hero named Flaming Red! I replaced your shampoo and conditioner with blue and yellow hair dye so you'd have green hair! I told Ginny that Harry was gonna go on a date with you! I even-"

"Okay that's enough," Hermione said, "I'm already steamed as it is! But Ron, there's something I always wanted to tell you...I...I...I...I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS LOOKED NOTHING ALIKE!"

The steady stream of thumps got harder and harder against the house.

"Well...this is it..." Dean said, "I'm really gonna miss you guys..."

They all nodded their heads and closed their eyes, waiting for their sudden, imminent death.

"Damn, you guys are all dumbasses," Blaise said, shaking his head as he went over by the window and pulled the curtain back. "Your house is getting pummled by eggs, not the sky, you retards!"

"You mean..." Hermione said, "WE'RE GETTING EGGED?"

"Yup."

"Well...By who?"

He looked behind the curtain. "Uh...looks like by Draco and Goyle...Damn, I didn't know Goyle could stay up past 10:30..."

"WELL GO SCARE 'EM OFF!"

"Okay, okay!" And he ran outside to take care of the issue.

"My little ponies, huh mate?" Ron snickered at Dean.

"Shut up!" Dean shot back.

The hard thumps suddenly stopped. Then, they were replaced by screams of horror. Soon, Blaise came back into the house, wiping his hands.

"All in a day's work."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Hemione growled, "I can't take it anymore! All in favor of getting back the Slytherin boys say 'Aye'!"

"AYE!" Everyone screamed.

"Then it's settled. Dean and Blaise, go grab the toilet paper from all the bathrooms. Ron, go get your Jolly Ranchers collection and bring it here. Luna, you follow me to my closet so we can pick out some black clothing. MOVE OUT!"

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!"

And they moved out to do their tasks.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After everything is gathered...(10:53 P.M.)_

Hermione was in her sweat suit outfit that was completely black. Ron had on his black shorts and black hoodie sweatshirt. Blaise and Luna had on black spandex clothing. Dean still didn't have anything.

"Well Dean," Hemione said, "Since you stick out like a sore thumb, you get this," she handed him her spare leotard.

"Ugghh...but it's for girls!" He whined, taking the leotard reluctantly.

"I don't see a reason why he SHOULDN'T it," Ron whispered to Luna.

"I look ridiculous!" Dean cried. "It makes my ass look huge, doesn't it!"

Ron, Luna, and Blase had to struggle hard to keep in their laughter.

"Right then, so here's the plan!" Hermione said as she gestured to a whiteboard with a drawn out picture of the neighborhood. We TP the Malfoy Manor!" She used a laser pointer and pointed to a house clearly marked 'Dumbasses'.

"Yeah-heah! This'll be fucking awesome!" Blaise cheered. "But Hermione, that's Ginny's house you labled dumbasses."

"Whoops! My bad," she said as she erased the label and put it on another house. "There. Now haul your toilet paper, and meet me by the stop sign at twenty-three hundred hours! And Ron, don't forget your candy collection..." and she laughed evily after saying that.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_At stop sign by The Burrow(11:00 P.M.)_

"Okay, all toilet paper accounted for?"

"Sir, yes sir! I mean Hermione! I mean Ma'am! I mean smartass! I mean-! You know what, I'm just gonna shut up now." Dean said.

"Dean, that is the best idea you've had all night. Now, where's that Jolly Rancher collection?"

"Right here!" Ron said as he held up a pillowcase filled with Jolly Ranchers.

"I don't get what they're for, though," Blaise said.

"What you do is you lick 'em, stick 'em to the windows, and when people try to pry 'em off, it leaves a big ass crack on the window!" Hermione said laughing.

"Oh, you ARE good!" Luna said, and the two girls high-fived each other.

Dean grunted as he pulled yet another wedgie from his leotard.

"Why don't we just fork their yard instead?" Ron asked as he munched on the Jolly Ranchers.

"Because, Ron, your collection needs to find a new home that's not UNDER MY BED or IN YOUR STOMACH," Hermione seized the bag from him. "Besides, I don't wanna have to go to the store and get the plastic forks."

"But I got other stuff under MY bed!"

"Oh you mean the magazine collection with the really cool cars? I threw those away."

"Wha-? Now I can't pretend I have a black convertible Porsche with hotrod flames anymore!"

"Porsche?" Luna said, "You could've gotten a WAY cooler Ferrari, you know."

"Yeah, but the Porsche has really big cup holders."

"Ooooooooh! That makes sence then. What size cups did the Ferrari have?"

"It didn't have none."

"MY WORLD IS COMMING TO AN END!" and she started sobbing.

Blaise and Hermione could only look at her surpringly.

"Guys! CAR!" Dean yelled as he pointed at a car that was comming up the street.

"IS IT A FERRARI WITH CUP HOLDERS?" Luna exclaimed as she looked back around.

"What? No! Just get out of the way!" Dean yelled at her, "It COULD be the FUZZ!"

"The fuzz? Dude, we're not in some 80's film, you know!" Hermione said as she dodged into some nearby bushes.

The car rolled right on by and continued down the street.

"Did anyone see what kind it was?" Luna asked.

"Minivan," Ron groaned.

"Aw, man!"

"Okay, now the mansion is that way," Blaise said, "We just gotta pass Harry's place and a couple more houses before we-"

"Can we get Harry's house too? PLEASE?" Ron begged.

"Okay, fine, we can get Harry's place too," Hermione said, "But only because that stupid Irish half-blood lives there too."

"Yes!" Dean and Ron cheered.

"Alight, gang, let's go!"

Hermione jumped on her scooter and rode off. Blaise went into his 'Ninja Stealth' mode, and took off, gliding and running across the bushes and trees. Ron jumped on his skateboard and took off, Luna followed behind him on her bike.

"Well, I don't wanna run, because I'll just get more wedgies from this fucking leotard," Dean said to himself, "Well, I got no other choice." And he turned into his 'Black Stealth' mode and followed the others.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_At Harry's house...(11:03 P.M.)_

"Wait, it only took us three minutes to get here?" Blaise asked.

"Guess so!" Hermione said, scratching her head.

"Let's get this show on the road people!" Dean said as he pulled out 10 rolls of toilet paper.

"I'll be lookout!" Luna cried out, and she ran behind a mailbox and started looking for cars.

Hermione took a couple of rolls of toilet paper from Ron. "Okay, Ron, you and Blaise get the bushes. Me and Dean will get the trees."

"How come I can't get the trees?"

"Because you can't jump or climb to save your life."

"I hate logic."

Hermione leaped up the big tree and handed a roll to Dean. "You ready, mate?"

"Heh Heh, time for some payback," Dean said with an evil smile.

_Meanwhile, down below..._

"Muahahahahah!" Ron laughed as puts long strands of paper on the bushes.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet!" Blaise warned him. "Neville and Seamus are still in there remember?"

"Oh right," Ron said, then he laughed in a whisper, "Muahahahahahah!"

Blaise only rolled his eyes at him.

"Why has the Ferrari betrayed me so?" Luna said to herself, "Why, cup holders make the world go round!" She then spotted a car comming their direction. "GUYS! CAR!"

But the car turned at a stop sign before it even reaches Harr's house.

"Never mind! False Alarm!"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Twenty minutes later (11:24 P.M.)_

"Okay guys, I think we're done!" Hermione said with her hands on her hip. They were looking at a completely white house.

"What? But I haven't finished putting the Jolly Ranchers on the windows!" Ron said.

"We'll do it on the way back, alright?" Luna told him.

"Alright..." He pouted.

"Ahh, this fucking leotard is driving me crazy!" Dean cried out, and he ripped it off, revealing his completely white clothing underneath, which gave off kind of a glow in the night.

Just then, the lights came on in the window's of Harry's house.

"Neville! Wake up! There's someone outside!" came Seamus' voice from within.

"EEEEKKKK!" Dean squeaked, and he put back on the leotard.

"Oh wait, never mind," Seamus said, and the lights turned off again.

"Huh?" Blaise said, and he ripped off Dean's leotard again.

"Neville! Wake up! There's someone outside again!"

Blaise put Dean's leotard back on.

"Sorry Neville, just the wind..."

"Uh huh..." Blaise muttered, and he ripped off Dean's leotard again.

"THERE IT IS AGAIN!"

Blaise put Dean's leotard back on.

"Stupid wind..."

"Okay then..." Blaise muttered, and he ripped off the leotard again.

"I GOT IT THIS TIME, NEVILLE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP MAN!" Neville yelled as he grabbed a frying pan and whacked Seamus upside his head twice.

"Oooohh...pretty smart Hermiones..." Seamus said in a dazed voice.

"Stupid Irish Half-Blood..." Hermione said as she shook her head.

"Wow," Ron said, Dean's visible even when he's not visible!"

"Ronald, that made absolutely no sence at all," Blaise said.

"It didn't? Awww man! I'm broke too..."

"Okay gang," Hermione said, "To Malfoy Manor! C'mon Luna!"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Conversation between Ron and Luna...(11:47 P.M.)_

Ron and Luna rode beside each other as the gang moved on.

"So, what'dja see?" Ron asked.

"Ugh, not much...I saw 5 minivans, a Beamer Convertible, but there was an old guy in there, a Hummer-you know, the big yellow ones like this one here in the driveway of that plastic surgeon dad, a soccer mom van, oh! And a purple Mustang."

"Don't see a lot of those around, huh?"

"Yeah, but the engine sounded kinda diesely."

"Diesely? Hmph! Diesel MAY cost less th-"

"Ron, stop flirting with Luna," Dean said from up above the trees he was running across.

"Don't make me come up there!" Luna called up at him.

"Yes ma'am..."

"Wow, how do you do that?" Ron asked.

"What? Make Dean do whatever I tell him to?"

"Yeah, how do you do it?"

"I just buckle down on him,and make him think I'm his strict dictator that loves him in the most non-boyfriend/girlfriend way possible."

"Woooooooooooooow...I wish I could-"

"Ron, you're one of the most amazing Wizards in this town, remember? You CAN."

"Oh yeah!"

"Malfoy ahoy!" Blaise called up ahead.

"I CALL WATCH AGAIN!" Luna yelled.

"Okay...you can have watch again," Hermione said, a bit surprised.

"Yeessssssssssss! Maybe this time I'll see a Mercedes-Benz!" Luna said happily as she skipped towards the mailbox to hide behind.

Hermione pointed at Ron. "Stay away from her. Your fucking stupidity is rubbing off on her, and I'm beginning to get scared now."

"Yeah, whatever." Ron said.

"Okay, here's the game plan," Hermione said, "Do everything just like at Harry's house, Got it?"

"Got it!" Blaise replied happily.

"Well aren't you chipper than a chipmunk?" Ron said to him.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to get back at these fucking idiots!" Blaise replied. "Finally, My IQ and honor won't suffer!"

"GUYS! COPS!" Luna called out.

Everyone tensed up and stared frantically at one another.

"And it's a Hatchback, too!" Luna called out again.

At that last comment, Hermione could only shake her head in annoyance.

**~XXXX~**

**Uh oh! Here comes the cops!**

**Will the gang get arrested? Are the cops looking for them?**

**What kind of questions will they be asked if they are caught?**

**Find out next time!**

**Read&Review!**


	4. Harry on a Sugar Rush

**I really think that this one by far is the longest. There won't be anymore long ones like this next time**

* * *

><p><strong>~Four: Harry on a Sugar Rush~<strong>

The car parked up by Malfoy Manor. The cops jumped out of the car and ran towards the gang.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Dean screamed out as he put up his hands.

"Let's get 'em, boys!" The female cop yelled.

But instead of heading towards the gang, the cops ran past them, kick down the front door to Malfoy Manor, and rushed inside.

"What the-?" Ron said confused.

"Oh my God! They're going for the boys, not us!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh no..." Blaise muttered under his breath.

"I knew it would happen someday..." Luna muttered.

The female cop came out with Draco and Goyle in handcuffs. "You two are under arrest for vandalism and disturbance of peace!"

"Aw, shit!" Draco said.

"What about this one?" One of the cops called. He was carrying an 8-year-old black boy with neck length black curly hair, whom the gang instantly recognized as Blaise's little brother, Jaymes.

"You betta watch out, Mister! I can shank you! And it hurts, lemme tell ya that!" He shout out as he squirmed in the cop's arms.

"Well, he's too young to go to jail," The female cop said. She looked around at the gang, and her eyes rested on Blaise. "Ah! Mr. Zabini! Will you please come here for a moment?"

Blaise gulped, and slowly walked over to the cop. When she got there, he cleared his throat. "Miss Crenshaw, it's...been a while."

"Oh please, call me Delilah!" she said, "Now, the young boy needs a guardian other than those reckless boys," she turned around and glared at Draco and Goyle in the car, "Will you..."

"BLAISE!" Jaymes shouted as he broke free of the cop's grasp, and ran into his elder brother's arms, knocking him down.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Delilah said, then she bent down so that she could see eye to eye with Jaymes. "Now Jaymes, Draco and Goyle's shenanigans are...unsafe and dangerous. Now, promise me that you won't get into anymore trouble." she then held out her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

Jaymes locked his pinky with hers. "Pinky promise..." he pouted.

"Good boy!" she said, and she ruffled his head. "I'll see y'all around." and she got into the car with the other cops, and they drove off.

Jaymes stuck his tongue at the car. "Stupid cop. I'll shenan again if I wanna!"

"OH HELL NO YOU WON'T!" Blaise yelled, causing Jaymes to get scared. Blaise grabbed Jaymes arm, and dragged him to the others. "C'mon guys, we're going home." Blaise said to them.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Ron said disbelievingly, "But we didn't even-!"

"I said, we're going HOME!" Blaise said, fire raging in his eyes. Ron slowly back away from him.

"Gang," Hermione said, "C'mon let's just-"

"Oh, my god! Hi Ron!" Jaymes greeted as he clamped onto Ron.

"AHHHH! GET 'IM OFF ME! TOO MUCH FUCKING LOVE!" Ron screamed.

"Hiya, Jaymie!" Dean greeted as he put his hand up for a high-five.

But Jaymes only cowered behind Ron's leg. "...Sorry Mister...I'm not allowed to talk to strangers..."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Dean could only gape at him.

"Oh! You're that faker from across town!" Jaymes exclaimed.

"FAKER?"

"Donald, is it?"

"Dean..."

"Hey! And you're Luna!" he said looking Luna.

"Haha, yep!" Luna said, feeling proud to be famous.

"A-And you're a believer in the Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

Amy played with her Crumple-Horned Snorkack necklace. "I guess so!"

"Ooooooooooooooh! Wow! You're SO much cooler than Ron and What's-his-face!"

"...Whaaaa...?" Ron and Dean uttered.

"Please, Luna, be a good role model," Blaise said.

"Oh don't worry, I will! So Jaymie, what's your favorite kind of car?"

"Are you kidding? Ferraris are off the chain, mate!"

"I like this kid."

"Yes, we all do," Blaise said sarcastically.

"Except for Ron," Harry said.

Everyone turned around. "HARRY?" They all exclaimed.

"What?" Harry said.

"Weren't you back over at my house?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, see...funny story..."

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_15 minutes ago..._

Harry had woken up from beside Ginny.

"IT'S GONNA KILL ME!" he started breathing hard. "Woah...what a dream..." He then looked over at Ginny. "HOLY SHIT!" he yelled as he scrambled up on the counter.

Ginny only mumbled in her sleep, not even moving a muscle.

"I'm gonna kill their asses," He growled as he went to the kitchen for a cup of water, "No giant cactus monkey is gonna scare me again. Hmmm...what's this?" he saw a piece of paper with someone's shitty handwriting on it.

_Dear Harry,_  
><em>'Mione , Luna, Dean, and I have gone to TP Malfoy Manor. We'll be back soon.<em>  
><em>Sincerely,<em>  
><em>Your best friend, Ron.<em>  
><em>P . S. Ginny came to sleep with you after you fell asleep. We had nothing to do with it<em>  
><em>P. P. S. I promise<em>

"Oooooooooh...Guess I better catch up with them," Harry said, and he ran out the door.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_16 minutes later..._

"...And then I found you guys!"

"See, 'Mione? Toldja we shoulda left him a note!" Ron said. Hermione groaned.

"Which reminds me, Ron, you have REALLY shitty handwriting..."

"Heheh...sorry 'bout that..."

"AND DID YOU GUYS SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_6 minutes ago..._

Harry jogged past his own house. He then did a double-take and ran backwards to his house, which was completely white from the toilet paper.

"Aw shit! NOT AGAIN!"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_7 minutes later..._

"Uh..." Ron said nervously.

"Malfoy, Goyle, and Jaymes did it," Blaise said.

"Hmmm..." Harry muttered as he inspected Jaymes, causing Jaymes to stick his tongue out at Harry.

"Where's Draco and Goyle?"

"The cops came and arrested them for...TeePeeing your house...yeah that's it." Luna said.

"Whoa...Cereally?"

"Cereally," Dean replied.

"Then how come Ron has a bag of Jolly Ranchers, and my house was Jolly Ranchered?"

"I...uh...snuck inside the mansion while the cops weren't looking and swiped them. Want one?"

"Would I!" Harry exclaimed as he took one.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Would you?"

Harry's head drooped down. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to have candy..." he said as he put the Jolly Rancher back in the bag.

"Suit yourself," Ron said as he stuffed more Jolly Ranchers in his mouth.

"Wow...I missed a lot while I was asleep, didn't I?"

"Yep," Hermione said, "But now, I think it's time we went home."

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Back at The Burrow..._

"I want some pizza..." Ron said, looking at his grumbling stomach

"Well suck it up," Luna said.

"Besides, you just ENGOURGED yourself in Jolly Ranchers!" Dean said.

"Well...I-I-I'm hungry again!"

"I second that statement!" Harry said, his stomach grumbling also.

"Whatever that means!" Jaymes exclaimed.

Hermione looked at them. "Well don't think that y'all are just gonna-"

"RAID THE REFRIDGERATOR!" Harry, Ron, and Jaymes cried out.

The three boys then trampled over Dean on their way to the kitchen. "Help..." Dean cried out weakly.

The boys started going into the fridge, throwing out random bowls and plates. Harry pulled out a bowl filled with Chili.

"Hey, you guys thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"That this milk expired last yesterday?" Ron said holding a jug of milk. He opened it, smelled inside, and his face turned a tinted shade of green. "Disgusting..."

"Ooooh! Lemme smell! Lemme smell!" Jaymes cried out. He smelled inside, and his face also turned a tinted shade of green. "Ewwwww..."

Luna turned and look at Hermione with a shocked expression on her face.

"Now you guys know how I feel ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" Blaise said shaking his head.

"Guys! Act civilized for once!" Hermione yelled.

"Dude! Or dudette, I should say," Harry said as he put the bowl of chili in the microwave, "We're GUYS. It's what we DO."

"Dean and Blaise don't!" Luna countered.

"Yeah," Ron said, "But they're not g-"

Blaise started to growl, and his eyes lit up with rage. Dean pulled up the sleeves on his shirt.

"-uy...I mean...err...not...uh..."

"Fridge connoisseurs?" Jaymes piped up as he passed by with a bowl of cookie dough.

"Yeah! Fridge connasaurus!" Ron said.

"Connoisseurs, smartass," Jaymes groaned.

"Whatever. Now, just by the looks of this..." Ron looked at what he was holding in his hand, "...leftover stir-fry, I can tell that this will taste amazing after it's warmed up!"

"Oooooh! Really?" Dean said, his face lighting up.

"No..." Blaise muttered.

"ATTACK OF THE LEFTOVERS!" Ron screamed as he put the bowl of stir-fry up close to Blaise's face, causing Blaise to become surprised. Just then, the microwave went off.

"Hell yeah! Chili's done!" Harry said as he took out the bowl from the microwave. "WHO WANTS SOME?"

"Gimme some!" Jaymes cried out, and he took his spoon that was loaded with cookie dough, dipped it in the chili, and took a huge bite. Luna, Hermione, and Blaise held their hands over their mouths as they made gagging noises.

"I don't think that's healthy..." Dean said.

"Mmmmm! This is real yummy!" Jaymes exclaimed. "Try some, Harry!" and he handed the cookie dough/chili covered spoon to Harry.

"Don't mind if I do!" Harry said, and he chomped down on the spoon. "Hmmm...not bad, not bad...What do you have to contribute, Ron?"

"I found some tapioca pudding in the back," Ron said, slamming the fridge door shut.

"AWWWWWWEEEESSSSOOOOOMMMMEEEE!" Jaymes yelled.

"I think I'm gonna...leave the room now!" Hermione said, and she ran out with her hand covering her mouth.

"Me too!" Luna cried out following Hermione.

"Wait for me!" Blaise shouted as he followed the two girls.

"Hmph! Weak ass wimps!" Ron grumbled. "Here ya go guys!" and he sat down the bowl tapioca.

"Can I try some...?" Dean said shyly.

"Sure thing, Sterling!" Jaymes said cheerfully as he handed him a spoon.

"It's Dean..."

They all took their spoons and dunked it in chili, then cookie dough, and tapioca pudding. Dean started to look reluctantly at the...stuff...

"Guys, I don't think this is such a g-"

"To sleepovers!" Harry cried as he held up his spoon.

"To sleepovers!" Ron and Jaymes cried as they clanked spoons with Harry.

"Yeah, to sleepovers," Dean said, "But seriously, guys, this can't be a good-"

Everyone took a bit except for Dean.

"Yummy! It's way better than Hermione's cooking!" Ron said.

"And worms!" Jaymes agreed. "What do you think, Harry?...Harry?"

"Oh shit..." Dean said.

They stared at Harry. Harry had a blank stare on his face and a goofy smile. But not his normal smile...the creepy one...

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Wherever Ginny is sleeping at the moment..._

Ginny woke up and sat up straight, and she instantly knew that something was up.

"Uh oh..." she muttered, and got up and ran towards the kitchen.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_In the kitchen..._

Ginny ran into the kitchen next to Ron, and joined as the boys stared at Harry.

"Somebody PLEASE tell me you did not just feed him sugar."

The three boys looked at each other nervously.

"We...um...didn't...give him sugar?" Dean said as he laughed nervously.

"Okay, now tell me the truth."

"It wasn't me! I swear! They did it!" Dean cried as he pointed at Ron and Jaymes.

The latter two looked away from each other as they whistled innocently.

"I was pressured into it!" Dean hugged Ginny's ankles. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Fine, I won't hurt you," Ginny sighed, "Now get off me."

"Sorry Gin...was that a bad thing?" Ron asked.

"WAAAHHHHOOOO!" Harry shrieked as he ran out the kitchen at supersonic speed.

Ron, Dean, and Jaymes looked after him, mouths wide open and bottom jaw about to touch the ground.

"Does that answer your question?" Ginny said.

"Yes...and it brings up a whole lot of other questions..." Dean said.

"ROOOONNNNAAAALLLDDDD!" came Hermione's voice from the next room.

"Oh shit! She's gonna blame ME now! I blame you for this!" Ron said as he pointed at Jaymes. Jaymes only groaned at this remark.

"How much sugar did y'all give him?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Jaymes said, "We gave him chili, tapioca pudding, and cookie dough."

"What KIND of cookie dough?"

"Chocolate chip..." Dean said.

"Oh dear lord..." Ginny muttered.

"I take it that's a bad thing too..." Dean said.

"I GOT 'IM!" Luna yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! SEXUAL HARRASMENT!" Harry screamed.

"What!" Amy screamed.

"Heheheh...taught him that one," Ron chuckled.

"Actually, it's like...a REALLY bad thing," Ginny said, "Not only is Harry super hyper now, but he gets really smart...like _cunning_ smart."

"Oh shit," Dean said.

"And now we need to catch him before he hurts anyone."

Ron gave his signature cocky smile. "And I know just how to do it. Alight, here's the plan..."

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After Ron gives his plan...(1:25 A.M.)_

"Alight, everyone get into positions." Ron said.

They all went into the living room where Harry was.

Harry was jumping on the couch like a crazed maniac. "Woooo! Eighty seven monkeys jumping on the couch! I fell off and cried out 'OUCH'!"

Luna, Hermione, and Blaise were passed out on the floor, tired from trying to catch Harry.

Ron smirked. "Hey-a there-a Harry!" he shouted in a perfect impression of Mario from Super Mario Bros.

Harry stopped jumping and stared at Ron. "Is that...?"

"Yes, itsa me-a, Mario!"

Soon, the fire began raging in Harry's eyes and foam formed at his mouth. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FAT PLUMBER!" and he mauled Ron.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed as Harry mauled him. "GUYS! NOW!"

Dean ran up, seized Harry by the arms, and threw him in a chair, Ginny tied up Harry with the rope, and Jaymes gagged Harry with a handkerchief.

Ron got up from where he was attacked, stood in front of Harry, and punched him in the face.

"God, I've wanted to do that for a long time! Now my life is complete!"

The gag in Harry's mouth fell out so that he could talk. "YOU SONS OF BITCHES! Y'all tricked me!" he yelled as he struggled to get out.

"No, you just fell for our trap," Dean said.

"I'm sorry Harry," Ginny said, "but it's for your own good. Now you're gonna be good like at Angelina's birthday party."

"But Gin, Harry wasn't at that party," Ron said.

"Exactly."

"How'd you know the Mario impression would make him freak out like that, Ron?" Dean asked.

"Well, when you're Harry Potter's best friend, you have to know what REALLY gets under his skin."

"Okay, now we let him stay here while he simmers down and crashes. And-"

"Can I poke him?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"Can I poke him?"

"Um...I guess...?"

"Sweet!" and he poked Harry, causing him to groan.

"...And be careful," Ginny continued, "Like I said, he gets _really_ cunning. He'll try to get you to untie him. Whatever you do, don't listen to him."

"Hey Deeeeaaaannnn," Harry said.

"What do YOU want, convict?"

"If you untie me, I'll give you a cookie..."

"Sorry, but I'm not falling for-...DID YOU SAY COOKIE?"

"Dean!" Ron said as he smacked Dean upside his head. "He's trying to trick you!"

"Oh yeah..." and he punched Harry in the face just like Ron did. "Wow that really is fun!" But then the pain settled in on his fist. "AHHHHHH! Oooh, oooh! It hurts!" and he cradled his hand.

"Hey! Let's go back into the kitchen and see if we can find anything else!" Jaymes said, and he, Dean, and Ron went into the kitchen, leaving Harry and Ginny together.

'_Hey, this'll be easy with Ginny._' Harry thought.

"So, I guess I'm left to guard you...and no funny business either!"

"Funny business? Me? Yeah right..." he said as he rolled his eyes.

Ginny only crossed her arms and stood sternly in front of him, glaring at him.

"So...uh...Ginny..."

"YEAH?"

Harry looked down. "Now that here and everything...all alone and stuff...there's something I need to tell you..."

"What?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I think you're kinda pretty..."

"Yeah, right."

"No really! Every time you hug me and stuff, I wish I could hug you back, but with Neville and Seamus and whoever else is around, they'll make fun of me for liking you..."

"...R-R-Really...?"

"Uh huh. And...I've always liked you...I just never worked up the courage to tell you..."

"Oh, Harry..."

"So, um...I'd really like it if you'd untie me...please...?"

"Well, I'd guess it would be oka-...WAIT A MINUTE! I see what you're trying to do! Well it's not gonna work!"

"We can go make out."

"Okay!" and she untied Harry.

"Alright, Ginny. close your eyes."

"Oh, Harry..." she giggled as she closed her eyes.

But he creeped up behind her, and pushed her into the chair, then tied her up.

Ginny's eyes shot open. "Wh-What? HARRY!"

"God, that was way too easy. Why didn't I think of that at Angelina's party?"

"But-But Harry! I thought you really l-l-l-liked me!"

"Well, Ginny, you thought wrong. And, you're pretty damn gullible, too."

Ginny started to cry. "H-H-Harry...?"

"Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!" Dean screamed as he came out of nowhere and tackled Harry.

"Damn! Nice tackle, Dean!" Ron exclaimed. "You ever play that Muggle sport called Football?"

"Naw, I just watch Luna when she plays her NFL video game."

"That was SO totally awesome, Prince!" Jaymes said.

"MYNAMEISDEAN!" Dean yelled in one breath, twitching as he said so.

Jaymes looked at Dean's twitching, and slowly back away.

"Oh, thank goodness you caught him, Dean!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ron grabbed Harry from under Dean so that Dean could get up.

"Aw, shucks, it was nothing..." he said as he untied Ginny.

"Nuh uh! That was a big something!" and she kissed Dean on the cheek, causing him to blush a tinge of light red on his cheeks.

"HEY! BACK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND MATE!" Harry yelled as he tried to get at Dean.

"I thought you didn't like her," Ron said as he fought to keep a struggling Harry in his grasp.

"Uh...did I just say what I think I said...?" Harry asked, his face in a shock.

"Yup." Ginny smirked.

"Shit," Harry muttered, then he came up with a quick idea. "You is in a dream, Ginny... ... ...Please excuse my atrocious grammar..."

"Man, you are one messed up wizard," Dean said as he put Harry into the chair and tied him back up.

"I'm hungry again," Jaymes piped up, "Got any gel-a-to?"

"What's gelato?" Ron asked.

"Italian ice cream," Jaymes replied.

"WHY would we have Italian ice cream HERE when-" Ginny started.

"Y'all got Chocolate and Pistachio," Dean said, already checking the freezer, "Take your choice.

"Whoa, seriously?" Ron said surprisingly, and Ginny just shut her mouth and shook her head.

"My favorite kinds!" Jaymes exclaimed. "I'll have both please!"

"Okie-doke." Ron got out bowls and the ice cream. "How many scoops you want?"

"Two Pistachio and seventeen Chocolate please!"

"Oka-"

"RONALD!" Ginny yelled.

"What?"

"You can't give Jaymie nineteen scoops of ice cream!"

"Well why not?"

"Because I doubt he'll eat that much."

"Well, how much should I give him?"

"About three medium scoops. One chocolate and two pistachio."

"Yes, Miss Dictator..." Ron muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Can I have some ice cream?" Harry asked as he swung his legs back and forth in the chair.

"Gelato," Dean corrected.

"Yeah, what he said." Harry said.

"NO!" The others yelled as they crossed their arms and stared at Harry sternly.

"Yeah, okay, well I was just asking. Well, what about a nice helping of UNTIE ME NOW!" Harry said as he struggled even more.

"Sorry bud, but you ain't getting out any time soon," Dean said.

Harry groaned, and the others went back to what they were doing.

"C'mooooooooooooooooooonnnnnn," Harry begged, "It's so BORING being tied up in a chair..."

"Too bad," Ginny said, "You got yourself into this mess, and this is the end result."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"What IF you do?" Ron asked.

"Do I get out of the chair?"

"Nope!" Dean said.

"You know, you guys are cruel and unusual."

"Why, thank you!" Ron said.

"Oh, hi Luna."

Luna walked into the kitchen, groaning and holding her head. "Mrrrrm...Hey, whatchu guys up to?" But then she finally lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

"LUNA!" Dean cried out, and he ran and knelt down by her side. "Don't worry, I know how to do CPR!" and he took a deep breath.

"It's okay! I'm up, I'm up!" Luna cried out as she woke up instantly, still feeling drowsy.

"Awww..." Dean groaned as he let out his breath.

"See what we did to Harry?" Ron said.

Luna then stood up. "Yeah. Way better than what me, Hermione, and Blaise did. We actually tried to catch him with our BARE hands!" she looked at Harry. "Have you ever considered taking depressants?"

"No," Harry groaned.

"Yay!" Jaymes shouted as he finally got his ice cream. Everyone stared at him as he ate his ice cream fast and messy. He burped when he finished.

"Aunt Luna, I'm tired." He then yawned in a super cute way, and went up drowsily to Luna and hugged her around her waist.

"Awww...he's so cute when he's not hyper," Luna cooed.

"He can sleep in my bed," Ron said.

"Okay, be right back."

She left the room with Jaymes hand in hers, and they went into Ron's messy room, where Jaymes crawled into bed and curled up into a ball.

"Where are the Marshmellowzillas?" Jaymes asked drowsily.

"In dreamland, Jaymie, in dreamland." and she kissed him on the forehead. "G'night, Jaymie."

He then burped one of those loud, disgusting burps. "Yummy marshmallow..."

"Ewww...cuteness gone," she groaned, and she left the room and went back into the kitchen.

"Did'ja kiss him good night?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Awww..."

"And I realized something."

"Do tell," Ron said.

"I'm turning into my mother..."

"Oh shit," Dean groaned, "I know your mother. She hates my ass."

"We all hate your ass, mate," Ron said.

Dean groaned louder as he stared at Ron angrily.

"Hey, Harry doesn't even have a mom. Well technically he does, before he tried to blast Harry into oblivion. But I don't think Voldemort counts as a mom. Does Mama Voldy sound good to you?"

"Nooooooooo...?" Dean said uneasily.

"Then I guess he has no parents."

"Guys, I'm crashing..." Harry said, "Can I go now?"

"No." Dean said point blank.

"...Can we play video games then...?"

"Ooooh! Can we?" Luna asked, her face lit up.

Ron shrugged. "I guess we can."

"Cool! What systems you got?" Luna asked.

"GameCube, PS2, Xbox 360, and Wii."

"What games for Wii?"

"Uhhm..." Ron then walked over to the game cabinet and filed through the games. "Wii sports, Wii play, Wii sports resort, Sonic and the Secret rings, Mar-" He then looked over at Harry, who had begun twitching. "I mean That Plumber Guy Kart, Super That Plumber Guy Brothers, and That Plumber guy and Sonic at the Olympic games."

"Let's play that last one! You got everything unlocked right?"

"Uh...I think so."

"Good! Hey Gin, you wanna play?"

"No, thanks. I'll just sit here and watch." and she hopped up on the couch.

"Alright, Harry," Dean said, "If we untie you, you gotta promise that you won't go all crazy again OR go get anymore sugar. Okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

"Good boy." and he untied Harry.

"FINALLY! Freedom!" Harry shouted as he got down on his hands and knees and kissed the floor.

"Errrr..." Dean muttered as he stared at Harry.

Harry then got up and straightened himself up. "I call dibs on Sonic!"

"Oooh! I call dibs on Silver!" Dean said.

"Dean, Silver's not in this game, remember?" Luna said as she helped Ron set up the game.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_When SEGA first had the idea of M & S at Olympic games..._

Mr. Yuji Naka was sitting down with Silver and the pair were discussing the game.

"Silver, would you like to compete in the Beijing Olympics with the other Nintendo characters?"

"Aren't the Olympics where you have to do all that physical activity shit for medals?"

"...Yes..."

"Pfft! Count me out!"

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Present Day..._

"Oh yeah...grrr...fine, I'll be Blaze."

"Ooooh! I would've chosen her!" Ginny said.

"Well, she's the only other All-Around Sonic character..."

"True, true."

"Alight guys," Ron said. "I'm first player with Shadow, Luna is second player with Amy-"

"Whoo!" Luna exclaimed.

"Harry's third player with Sonic, and Dean's fourth player with Blaze."

He threw them the designated remotes.

"Awww...why am I fourth?" Dean complained.

"Because I said so, mate," Ron answered point blank.

The Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games Title screen came on, and the theme music played.

"Ooh! Ooh! There's Sonic!" Harry shouted.

"Yeah...yippee..." Dean groaned.

"Alight, whatchu guys wanna do?" Ron asked.

"Just pick a random circuit," Luna said.

"Alight."

He went to circuit, then free circuit, then random circuit, clicked 4 players, and then they each chose the character they wanted to play as. The TV loaded the screen, and showed that dream tennis was the first event.

"Ah, shit, I suck at this one," Harry groaned.

"Sweet! I love this game!" Ron exclaimed as he chose to accept the circuit challenge. The others declined.

The TV showed that Blaze was against Shadow, and Sonic was against Amy.

"Awesome! I'm SO totally gonna win!" Luna exclaimed.

"Blaze versus Shadow!" the TV announced.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After Six minutes..._

"Awww...you beat me..." Dean groaned.

"You bet I whooped your ass!" Ron shouted. "I hit you with my special shot five fucking times mate!"

"Amy versus Sonic!" the TV announced.

Harry gulped.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After Four minutes..._

"Whoo! YOU SUCK HARRY! IN YOUR FACE!" Luna jumped up and down as she pointed her finger at Harry.

Harry's bottom lip quivered like he was about to cry.

"What?" she shrugged. "I'm competitive!"

"Shadow versus Amy!" the TV announced.

"Pffft! This'll be easy!" Ron boasted.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After Three minutes..._

Ron stared at the TV disbelievingly. "...I...lost...?" He sunk to the ground on his knees.

"WHOOOOOO! Alright!" Luna cheered.

"Awesome! Girl Power!" Ginny exclaimed and the two of them high fived each other.

The TV was loading the screen, and it showed that the next event was rowing.

"Pffft! This'll be easy!" Luna boasted.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_After Three minutes..._

Luna stared at the TV disbelievingly. "I...I...lost...?" She sunk to the ground on her knees like Ron did earlier.

"Whoo! I won! I won! I won!" Dean cheered as he did a victory dance and rubbed it in Luna's face big time.

Luna, being a sore loser, got up from the floor, and walked over to the Wii and turned it off.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Everybody in the room exclaimed.

"Luna is just cranky 'cause she hasn't gotten any BEAUTY SLEEP," Dean whispered into Ron's ear as Luna stomped angrily away.

"I need some comfort food," Luna groaned as she went into the kitchen.

"Well, now what?" Ron asked. "Luna is just gonna engorge herself in ice cream slash gelato, and WE got nothing to do!"

"We could do a pillow fight...?" Dean suggested.

"Oh! I know!" Ginny piped up, and she smiled evilly.

The boys gulped and looked at each other nervously.

**~XXXX~**

**That Sugar Rush though! And Draco got arrested!**

**What's Ginny thinking of now?**

**Will the gang like her idea?**

**Find out next time!**

**Read&Review!**


	5. To the Carnival!

**~Five: To the Carnival!~**

_St. James's Park (2:00 A.M.)_

"Sooooo, lemme find out we're going to a carnival in the middle of the night..." Ron said.

"Because carnivals are fun!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, and they might not be open at 2 A.M." Ron countered.

"Well, maybe it's an all night carnival!"

"Then why do we have to walk here? There was a perfectly good car in the Weasley's garage!" Dean complained.

"Not at these gas prices!"

"It's a hybrid..." Dean moaned.

"Man, I seriously can't believe we're going to a CARNIVAL!" Luna exclaimed excitedly.

"Why? It's just a stupid carnival," Harry said.

"JUST...A STUPID...CARNIVAL?" Luna asked angrily to Harry.

Harry stared at Luna, frightened by her expression.

"It just so happens that I won my first teddy bear at a carnival! Don't you remember, Dean? You won it for me! I remember it like it was just yesterday..."

"Oh God, not this story..." Dean groaned.

**Flashback (Luna: 8, Dean: 7 1/2)**

"C'mon Dean! One more time on the bumper cars!"

Dean stopped eating his pink cotton candy. "Are you kidding me? I'm still trying to recover from the last time you gave me a whiplash!"

"Damn, Dean, you're such a wimp! Why can't you be more like that amazing Cormac McLaggen?" She sighed out a love struck sigh after saying Cormac's name.

"Cormac McLaggen is just a big fat know-it-all jerk who...thinks he knows it all!"

"I bet he does know everything. He's _sooo_ smart."

Dean took another bite of his cotton candy in envy and jealousy.

"Hey, there he is! Hey, Cormac!" she cried out as she ran over to him.

"Just kill me now, why don't you?" Dean muttered as he looked up at the sky.

"Oh, hey Luna," Cormac greeted as he just took notice of Luna. For a 10-year-old, Cormac was pretty good looking.

"Hiya Cormac," Luna giggled.

"Hey, you're not here with that dork, Dean, are ya?"

"AHEM!" Dean said as he materialized right next to Luna.

"Oh. Riiiiiiiiight." Cormac said awkwardly. "So, Luna, you see that bear over there?" he pointed to a teddy bear on a vendor's wall. "You like it?"

"Awww! It's so cute!"

"I'll win it for ya." and he winked at her.

"O-O-Okay..." she swooned.

"Coolio." then he turned to the vendor man and handed him a dollar. "I'll have a go at it."

"Okie-doke, c'mon over to station 7."

Luna squealed and turned to face Dean. "He's gonna win me a teddy bear!"

"Step right up, folks! We still have one station open! Just shoot the water gun on the target to fill it to the meter and win!" The vendor man shouted out.

"Not if I can help it!" Dean said, his face set. He threw down his cotton candy, but regretted it a second later after he realized he just wasted perfectly good cotton candy, and he handed the vendor man a dollar. "I'll play too."

"Alright, the seats are filled! Step on over to station 8 kid."

Dean walked over to his station and sat on the stool, his teeth gritted as he gripped the gun.

"What are you doing?" Cormac asked.

"Winning Luna that bear!"

Cormac began snickering, causing Dean to groan disheartedly.

"Do you really think you can win against me? Let alone the other six kids?"

"YES!"

"Well, we'll see about that," and Cormac grasped the gun and aimed at the target.

"Alright kiddies!" The vendor man shouted. "On your mark...get set...GO!"

Both boys shoot at their target with dead-on accuracy. Cormac and Dean were neck and neck. Just a few more inches and...

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" The vendor man shouted.

"Sorry 'bout your luck, Dean, but-"

"Congratulations, number 8!"

"WHOO!" Dean cheered.

"Yeah, Dean!" Luna cheered.

"What? How did you...?" Cormac asked dumbfounded.

"Pure skill."

"Which one ya want kid?" The vendor man asked as he gestured the wall of prizes.

"That one, please," Dean pointed to the bear that Luna wanted.

"'Ere ya go, kid," The vendor man said as he handed him the bear.

"There you go, Luna," Dean gave Luna the bear.

"Awww...thanks, Dean," Luna sighed, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Gosh, it was nothing," Dean said as he blushed a tainted shade of light pink.

"Hey pothead!" Cormac called.

Dean turned around. "Excuse m-"

And Cormac hit him square in the face.

**End Flashback/Resume Story**

"And that was the first time someone called the police to break up one of Dean's fights," Luna said.

"And my first black eye," Dean said as he rubbed his left eye.

"Awww! That was very sweet of you, Dean!" Ginny said, then she eyed Harry.

Harry noticed Ginny's stare of death. "What? You want me to get beat up? Don't hold your breath."

"No, I don't want you to get beat up. I'd die if anything happened to that handsome face of yours." and she pinched Harry's cheeks.

He pushed her hands away from his face. "Really now..." He then started crossing his eyes really hard.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I heard that if you crossed your eyes, they stay like that."

"Okay, guys, here we are!" Luna exclaimed.

The gang stared at the large lot full of various rides and concession stands, accompanied by the screams of children and adults riding thrill rides. Most importantly, the Ferris wheel in the background was spinning triumphantly, lighting up to show different star patterns which Dean was 'oooh'ing and 'ahhh'ing at.

"Let's go through the Tunnel of Love!" Ginny exclaimed as she grabbed Harry's wrist.

"WOAH! Ginny! Leggo! GAAAH!" Harry screamed as he was dragged off by Ginny.

"C'mon Dean! I think I see the bumper cars again!" Luna cried out as she grabbed Dean's wrist.

"Not again!" Dean screamed as he was dragged off by Luna.

"Wait!" Ron shouted, but everyone was gone and left him alone, and he sighed.

"There you are!" A voice called from behind him.

"Wha-? Hermione? What are you doing here?"

She scootered her way over and stopped next to Ron. "You guys are dumbasses! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you guys were like...kidnapped or something..." she then looked around her. "And why did you guys run off to the carnival at 2 in the morning?"

"It's a long story..." Ron said as a roller coaster flew by past them, catching his eye. "OH! Oh God, yes! 'Mione, see that coaster?"

"Yeah, what about it-"

"It's got this awesome loop at the very end of it and it's supposed to be totally bitchin'! C'mon, ride it with me! Please please please please pleeeeeeaassseee?"

Hermione groaned. "...Oh, alright, fine...if you insist..."

"YESSSSSS! C'mon!" And he grabbed Hermione's arm as he dragged her to the coaster called 'Gravitational Fall'.

"Nyah! Stop dragging me, dumbass! I can walk just fine, ya know!"

**~XXXX~**

**And they're off to the Carnival! This is the shortest chapter and everything else will be longer after this!**

**The next chapter will be in different pov's of each couples' night at the Carnival!**

**Will they enjoy themselves?**

**Will they run into any danger on the way?**

**Find out next time!**

**Read&Review!**


	6. Night at the Carnival

**Sorry I put off this story, even though there's only like a few chapters left, but I might as well finish it!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Six: Night at the Carnival~<strong>

_Dean and Luna (2:15 A.M.)_

Luna had dragged Dean all the way to the bumper cars.

"Oh, c'mon Luna!" Dean whined. "Not this again!"

"Don't be such a cry-baby, Dean!"

"I'm not trying to be one! I'm just remembering the last time when you gave me a whiplash!"

They climbed into separate cars, and they waited as other people piled into their cars. Dean sunk lower into his chair, scared that Luna might hurt him again. The guy who ran the ride went to the control booth and pressed the start button. Soon all the cars jerked forward as they were allowed to drive.

Luna had taken off and was in hot pursuit of Dean. "Come back coward! Lemme cream your ass like I have countless times before!"

"No way Jose!" Dean cried out, and he shrieked as Luna swerved her car in his side, sending him spinning out of control.

"You just got served!" she yelled.

"Not if I can help it!"

He righted his car and sped up until he rammed Luna in her back.

"HEY!"

"Gotcha back!"

Luna turned her car right around, and drove it into the front Dean's car, causing him to go flying out of his car backwards and land outside the bumper car track, hitting his head on the concrete.

"Oh my gosh! Dean!"

Luna jumped out of her car and ran to Dean's side. He was holding his head.

"Damn Luna! You didn't have to knock me so hard!"

"I'm sooooooo sorry Dean!"

"Yeah yeah! Quit your damn whining and help me up!"

Luna helped Dean up, but then they heard a smirk from nearby, and a voice call at them.

"Well, well. Little Dean. Still acting all clumsy as usual."

The two of them turned around to see Cormac McLaggen come towards them. After so long, he still looked good, and Luna's eyes glistened over as a love struck stare overcame her.

"H-H-Hey Cormac."

"What's good, Luna?"

She giggled and Dean groaned a growl of jealousy.

"I see you're still hanging around dorky Dean."

"HEY!" Dean cried out.

"Shut it, Afro boy. Hey Luna," Cormac said as he pointed at a teddy bear over a vendor's booth, "You see that bear? You want it?"

"Uh huh!"

"I'll win it for you." He handed the vendor guy a dollar.

"Station 7." The vendor man said. "Step right up folks! One more station open! Shoot the target with the water gun and win!"

Dean got up and growled. He handed the vendor man a dollar. "Station 8, kid." the vendor man told him.

"What are you doing?" Cormac asked as Dean sat at the stool next to him.

"Winning that teddy bear for Luna." he replied as he gripped the gun hard, his face set.

"What makes you think you'll beat me again? Let alone six other losers?"

"I just will."

"Hey, let's make this a bit more interesting."

"I'm listening."

"Whoever wins between the two of us not only wins the bear, but gets to date Luna."

"And if someone loses?"

"The loser has to stay away from Luna."

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Alright kids!" The vendor man yelled. "On your mark...get set...GO!"

The two guys shot the target with dead on accuracy. They were neck and neck. Just a few more inches and-

"We have a winner!" The vendor man shouted.

"Sorry, Dean, but once again, it looks like-"

"Congratulations Number 8!"

"YES!" Dean cried out.

"Way to go Dean!" Luna shouted as she jumped up and down in joy.

"Which one you want kid?" The vendor guy asked, gesturing towards his wall of prizes.

"That one." Dean pointed at a teddy bear.

"'Ere you go, kid," The vendor man handed him the bear.

"Here you go, Luna." Dean handed her the bear, to which Luna hugged tightly.

"Oh Dean! You shouldn't have! I love it!" she cried out as she hugged him tightly.

"Gosh, it was nothing." He said, his cheeks turning a tinted shade of pink.

"Hey Knucklehead Dork!" Cormac called.

Dean turned around. "Excuse m-"

Cormac swung, but Dean ducked, came back up quick, and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out.

"Dean!" Luna cried out in surprise.

"Well, I didn't know what to do! I didn't want him to swing and hit m-"

But he was interrupted by Luna grabbing his face with her hands and kissing him. When she pulled away, both of their cheeks had turned a rosy pink.

"You didn't have to do that for me," she whispered.

"It was my pleasure," he whispered back.

They walked away from the booth, hand in hand, with Luna clutching the teddy bear to her side.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Ron and Hermione (2:15 A.M.)_

Ron had dragged Hermione to the new roller coaster, Gravitational Fall. They got in the long line of people who were waiting to ride.

"OHMYGOSH! HERMIONE! IREALLYWANNARIDETHISRIDE! THISWAITISGONNAKILLME!"

"Ron! Don't say it all in one breath dumbass!"

"Sorry! I just can't wait! This is so fucking exciting!"

"Meanwhile we got to in this long shitty line!"

"But it'll be worth it!"

They waited...and waited...and waited...and waited. After 25 minutes of waiting, they finally were at the front of the line waiting be seated. When the next track came in, and everyone emptied out the seats, Ron squealed in delight and jumped into the cart.

"Why are you like that?" Hermione asked as she got in next to him.

"Like what?"

"Like a child?"

"Because it's fun!"

The handrails came down, and the person running the ride came over to check to see if the handrails were down tight enough, causing Ron to squeal with even more delight.

"Every day, you act more and more like a five year old," Hermione groaned as the ride started and took off.

They were going at a flat line, turned to the right, and proceeded to climb up a steep hill. Ron was bouncing up and down, unable to conceal his joy.

"'Mione! Thank you for riding with me! I'm ready for this ride!"

"Yeah, yeah. Meanwhile, if you bounce anymore, you just might spring right off the coaster and spiral to the ground." her face lit up at the thought of a squashed Ron in the ground. "On the other hand, keep on bouncing."

They climbed up more and more until they finally stopped at the very top. Hermione and Ron looked down in horror. The drop down was 200 ft. And to make it worse, they were sitting in the very front.

"Ron?"

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"Hold me. And whatever you do, DON'T...LET...GO!"

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm. Hermione dug her nails into Ron's hand. Then, the coaster dropped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pair screamed at the top of their lungs as they plunged 200 feet to the ground at about 80 miles an hour. The hill was at a 90 degree angle, and just as it looked like they were certain to crash through the track, they quickly changed at an angle, and were going at a straight line, going over various humps and hills.

"RONALD!"

"YEAH?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN WE GET OFF OF THIS FUCKING KILLER COASTER!"

"I'LL JUST BE GLAD IF WE EVEN LIVE TO SEE THE END OF THIS!"

They closed their eyes for the rest of the ride. The coaster sped on. They finally reached the loop-de-doops. There were three large ones, each of them 100 feet off the ground. It was here the coaster sped up, changing from 80 miles to 110 miles as the coaster charged through the last three loops. Finally they came to the end. Ron and Hermione climbed out, very shaken by their ordeal.

"That...was fucking...AWESOME!" Hermione cried out.

"I toldja 'Mione! I toldja!"

"Hey, let's go find the others!"

"Alright! And if we have time, we'll come back here!"

"Fine with me!"

Arm in arm, they skipped off, Hermione's bushy hair a complete mess.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Harry and Ginny (2:15 A.M.)_

Ginny had dragged Harry all the way to the tunnel of love, where they waited in line with all the other the couples. There was just one difference that separated Harry and Ginny from the others in line: The other couples were actually _in love_ with each other.

"Ginny, I really don't wanna do this!"

"Oh c'mon Harrykins! This'll be fun!"

"Harrykins? Really?"

"Yes, really! Oh we're gonna have a romantic time in here!"

"Dammit..."

Harry looked over the pier and literally froze. He had forgotten that the ride was taking place on a little boat for two. But it wasn't the boat that made him concerned. What made him scared was the fact that if they were in a boat, that meant that they would be floating...over _water_.

"G-G-G-G-Ginny?"

"Yes, my handsome Harrykins?"

"Why didn't you tell me we'd be floating over w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-"

"Water?"

"Yes, that word!"

"Well didn't you know beforehand that the tunnel of love always floats on water?"

"Had I known that, do ya think we'd be here?"

"Don't sweat it, Harrykins, I'll help you get in the boat."

Pretty soon, they had reached the front of the line, and when their turn came, an empty boat sailed its way towards them. Ginny got in first, but Harry was hesitant to get in.

"C'mon Harry!"

"Ginny, I'm a little scared..." Harry whispered to her as he pointed down at the water.

"Don't worry, just grab my hand and I'll help you in." she whispered back.

She held his arm, and slowly and gently, Harry lowered himself into the boat. The person in charge of the ride made sure that the seat belt was buckled and that the two were safe inside.

"Now, you two lovebirds have a good time!" He told them as he started the ride. Ginny squealed in delight as she clung onto Harry, and Harry groaned as he wondered why he was on the ride to begin with.

They sailed into the tunnel where there were romantic animations playing on the wall and romantic displays of people and animal statues engaging in loving acts such as hugging, kissing, and cuddling. Ginny 'oooh'ed, 'ahhh'ed, and sighed at her surroundings. Harry was disgusted by the mere sight of it. He looked over the edge of the boat into the water and stared at his reflection. Despite his fear of water, he felt the sudden urge to jump out the boat and drown.

Halfway through the ride, Harry turned to look at Ginny, only to find that the way Ginny was staring at the statues and the animations, and the way the pink, purple, and red lighting hit her face at an angle made her look quite pretty. Even her honey brown eyes stood out from her face.

"Ginny."

"Hmmm?"

She turned to look at him, and uttered out a small gasp when Harry place the palm of his hand on her cheek.

"Ginny."

"Yes, Harry?"

"There's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"It's about your face..."

"Yes...?" the suspense was killing her as she sported a small smile.

"You should really wipe out that eye booger that's sitting there on the inner corner of your eye."

She huffed out a frustrated sigh and wiped her eye.

"Way to be romantic, Harry Potter!"

"Hey, I didn't say I'd actually be romantic."

She turned away, and placed her chin in her hand as she stared at the scenery with a frustrated look on her face. Harry leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, causing her to snap back around and look at him, eyes widening.

"I also didn't say I'd surprise you."

"I didn't say you couldn't surprise me," she giggled softly.

"Oh. Then you'll be just fine then."

She laughed softly as she playfully hit him on his chest, before resting her head on his shoulder and holding his hand for the rest of the ride. When it ended, they unbuckled the seat belt, and climbed out. Ginny was about to skip off when Harry yanked her by the wrist.

"Ow! Harry! What gives?"

But he pulled her back into his chest. When she looked up at him, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Wow..." she whispered.

"Hey, what can I say? When I actually give a damn, I can surprise anyone."

"You sure surprised me tonight..."

"I guess I did. Oh, and Ginny, one more thing."

"Anything Harrykins..." Her eyes glistened over and she became love struck.

Harry then transitioned from a normal voice to a growling tone. "If you as so much as _HINT_ to the others as to what happened between us just now, I'll kill your ass so bad, it won't even be funny."

"...Fine..."

She linked her arm with Harry, and the duo walked off to find the others.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_The Fairway (2:45 A.M.)_

The group all met up in the Fairway, an area where the food court was found. They sat down at a table.

"So," Hermione began, "How was everyone's night-morning so far?"

"Well Dean won me another teddy bear!" Luna squealed as she kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Aw shucks, it was nothing." Dean said as he blushed again.

"Me and Harry went on the Tunnel of Love!" Ginny sighed as she put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"And I hated every moment of it." Harry stated as he pushed Ginny off him. He wasn't about to admit anytime soon that he actually liked it, or reveal that he kissed her.

"Snore. Bo-o-o-o-o-ring!" Ron said. "Me and 'Mione went on the sickest coaster!"

"Ooooh! Gravitational Fall?" Dean said.

"Yuppers!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We should go on it!" Luna said. The others agreed.

"Well let's go then!" Ron said.

They all got up, but a voice called out to them.

"Stop right there! You gang of young teens!"

They turned around. A police officer was coming towards them, and Cormac McLaggen was following. Dean smirked with a satisfied look as he noticed that Cormac had a cut lip and a bruised, puffy jaw.

"That's him officer! That's the guy who assaulted me!" Cormac cried out as he pointed at Dean.

"Son, you're under arrest." The officer said as he took out his handcuffs and waited for Dean to step forward.

"Guys! What do we do?" Dean whispered.

"I have an idea," Ron whispered, "It's not a really smart idea, but it's better than nothing."

"What is it?" Hermione whispered.

"RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs.

Without second thoughts, the gang took off through the park.

**~XXXX~**

**And they're running for their lives! Thanks a lot, Cormac!**

**Will the gang manage to escape the police?**

**Will they get arrested?**

**How much crazier is this night going to get?**

**Find out next time!**


	7. On the Run Again

**~Seven: On the Run Again~**

_St. James' Park (3:00 A.M.)_

The gang fled throughout the park. Police officers were in hot pursuit of them, destined to capture them.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah?"

"This has got to be the most _stupidest_ idea I've heard and done all night!"

"Well, didn't you hear me say that it wasn't a smart idea?"

"Hermione, we might as well! I don't wanna get arrested!" Dean yelled.

The gang fled up The Hill and landed in the usual spot. They hid behind the oak tree and made sure to conceal themselves. Below, police officers ran right past The Hill, still trying to find them.

"Hermione, fleeing from the police was the best thing to do!" Ron said.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry said disbelievingly. "You do realize that all of us are in trouble now! And if they manage to catch Dean now, he'll be in more trouble than he already is!"

"So? It's just Dean!"

"HEY!" Dean cried out in offence.

"Maybe so," Harry continued, "But remember our little "bet" a few years back when we decided to switch places for a week? The police are still on our asses about that, and if the two of us get caught, we'll face jail time too!"

"Dammit!" Ron cried out. Unfortunately, he cried it out a bit too loud.

"They're up there on top of that hill!"

"RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!...AGAIN!" Ron shouted.

They took off down the other side of The Hill, the way that faced the city, and ran off. They reached the sidewalk and took off even faster. The police were coming behind them.

"EVERY PERSON FOR THEMSELVES!" Ron shouted out when it became obvious that they wouldn't survive running together.

They didn't know how long they ran together after that remark, but eventually, they split up without even knowing.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place (3:22 A.M.)_

The Old Black house, where Sirius once lived, was still where it was: In the Muggle neighborhood hidden from Muggle eyes. Ever since Sirius had died, the house has been mainly used for safe keeping. Harry had run all the way here. His old instincts had token him to the place where he knew he'd be safe. And he was damn right happy at that moment that the house was still there.

"Thank God," He muttered under his breath.

He unlocked the front door, ran inside, locked it shut, and pulled back the curtains. He didn't want the cops to find him there. He moved over to the couch to catch his breath. Just then, the front door opened up again. He turned around, ready to greet Ron, only to see Ginny plop down next to him on the couch.

"Ginny?"

"Harry!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had Ron's keys for some reason, and so I let myself in."

"Or...you _stole_ Ron's keys, _followed_ me here, and came into the house to have another lip lock session with me!"

"Well, last time I checked, _you_ kissed _me_!"

"That was an accident!"

"Sure didn't seem like an accident to me!"

"When are you gonna get it through your thick, naive skull that I don't like you and that I'll never have any romantic feelings for you?"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you kiss me back at the park?"

"Because the mood was right _only for that moment_! I meant nothing else of it!"

"So you don't like me?"

"How many times do I have to say it? NO!"

It got silent as they sat there staring at each other. But for some reason, at the same time, it got immensely hotter and hotter. Harry could feel his body temperature rising, and so did Ginny.

"Well, I don't like you either, Harry Potter!"

"That's good to know! Because I wouldn't like you even if we were the last two people on this Earth!"

More silence. The temperature was even hotter. Before they knew it, Harry and Ginny lunged forward, and locked lips as they kissed passionately. They grabbed each other's face as Ginny fell on top of Harry.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_ St. James' Woods (3:25 A.M.)_

Dean, Luna, and Hermione had run together into the woods. They kept on running, no stopping to break, for they didn't know how much longer they had till the cops caught up with them, nor did they know if the cops had stopped.

"How...much...longer...?" Dean asked, panting heavily.

"Just keep going!" Hermione yelled.

"Those coppers aren't gonna catch us!" Luna yelled.

They kept going, but then Dean tripped over a thick tree branch and laid sprawled-eagle on the ground, out of breath. Luna and Hermione stopped, and went back to him.

"I guess it's time we took a break..." Luna panted as she rubbed Dean's back

"Yeah...a break sounds good right now..." Hermione panted as she slumped to the ground and lay across Dean's butt. Even though she was always exercising and was always in shape, she had never felt so much soreness in her legs.

"What are we gonna do, Hermione?"

"Well I don't know...Ron, Ginny, and Harry split up from us, so I don't know if they hid, or got caught."

Just then, they heard footsteps coming from all around.

"C'mon! We've got to get out of here!" Hermione yelled as she scrambled up to her feet.

Luna jumped up, and the two girls grabbed Dean by the arms and pulled him up. They took off again. They just had to get out of these woods. The cops were drawn to them like a magnet.

"Oh my God! We're almost there!" Hermione cried out as she saw the other side with no trees.

"We can do this! C'mon Dean! Keep running!"

"I'm...trying!...My...legs...hurt...so...fucking.. .much!" Dean yelled out in agony.

They ran more and more, until they came to the end. But suddenly, they tried skidding and turning around, but with no avail. The cops were on the other side, and they caught the three of them.

"Three down...three to go!" One of the cops yelled.

"Aww man!" Dean cried out.

The police escorted them down into the police cars, and the three of them were whisked away to the Jailhouse.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_Downtown London (3:33 A.M.)_

Ron had stolen someone's bike. He didn't know who, and he couldn't care less. He raced all the way back to the Old Black House. He didn't know where his set of keys were, but luckily, he had a spare. He shook as he fought to open the door.

"C'mon...c'mon...open you fucking door!" Ron muttered under his breath.

Finally he opened the door, and slammed it shut. But when he turned around, he faced a sight he didn't want to see.

"AHHHHH! OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"RONALD!"

"HARRY! GINNY!"

Harry and Ginny were completely naked on the couch, and they were right in the middle of their "thing". Ron quickly averted his head.

"PUT ON SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!" He yelled at them, bending over to make retching noises.

"Well _soooorrryy_ you had to see that!" Ginny said as she and Harry scrambled to put back on their clothes.

"Damn Harry! I should've known that your hatred for Ginny all these years was just you trying to relieve sexual tension!"

"How about you shut up and just pretend you didn't see it, God dammit!" Harry yelled.

"That's gonna be a bit hard to do now, considering that my eyes have been contaminated with this shit and I have just been mentally scarred for the rest of my fucking life!"

Harry and Ginny finally got all their clothing articles on, but Ron still refused to look at them. Every time he tried to, he only saw them naked.

"How much longer do you think we think till the cops come for us?" Ginny asked.

"Not much longer..." Ron replied. "Once they check all the usual places and realize that I'm not there, they'll come for me here."

"How much time do you think we got?" Harry asked, getting up to stretch.

"'Bout five to ten min-"

But before he could finish, the door bust down, and the cops filed in, handcuffing them each.

"We caught the other three!" One of the cops yelled.

"Damn..." Ron muttered under his breath. That meant that Hermione and the other two had been caught as well.

They were escorted out of the house, stuffed into the police car, and were driven to the Jailhouse.

**~XXXX~**

**And they've been caught! Harry and Ginny are way more than just friends now!**

**Will they ever get out? Or will they be in a heap of trouble?**

**Find out next time!**

**Read&Review!**


	8. Saved By Blaise

**~Eight: Saved By Blaise~**

_St. James' Jailhouse: Holding Room (3:50 A.M.)_

Hermione, Luna, and Dean sat in the holding room. The only advantage of being there was that they had a chance to rest and catch their breath.

"Damn...what a run..." Dean muttered, massaging his legs.

"Yeah...make that the last time I ever run in the woods again." Luna said, fanning herself with her hand.

"Remind me never to detour off in a heavily wooded area. EVER." Hermione panted as she bent over holding onto the bars of the cell.

"Make that the last time I ever let Ginny convince me into going to a carnival at night." Dean muttered.

"At least you fought off Cormac," Luna added with a small smile on her face.

"What good did that do? Because of him, we're in here, all because I decided to duck and punch him."

"Well, you fought for my honor, and that was very brave of you."

"I repeat: It got us locked up in here."

Luna scooted over next to Dean, and kissed him again. Dean caved in and kissed back. Hermione only retched.

"Hey! We don't have an extra room in here!" She called out to them.

They broke apart and gave Hermione the evil eye.

"What?" she asked them.

Soon, a cop came and opened the cell door.

"You have more friends here to join you."

Another cop came in, and behind them were a harassed Harry, a pink-eared Ginny, and a Ron who refused to look at anything but the ground. The cops closed the cell door and walked away.

"Damn Harry!" Hermione said as she looked him up and down. "What did the cops do to you?"

"I tried to resist arrest when we pulled up in here. They started pushing me around, punching me, and kicked me in the balls."

"Awwwww!" Luna said.

"At least _you guys_didn't go running in the woods..." Dean grumbled.

"Y'all actually ran through_the woods_?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, because _someone_ doesn't know her fucking directions!" Dean said as he glared at Hermione.

"I said I was sorry Dean! God Dammit man! How about you grow a pair!" Hermione slammed at him.

"I would, but I'm still sore from tripping over that thick tree branch!"

"Well that was your own fault!"

"It wouldn't have been if we didn't run through the fucking woods to begin with!"

"Damn you guys! Calm down!" Ginny shouted at them.

"You guys need a good hosing down!" Ron agreed.

"Dean's just lucky we're in here, or I would've kicked his ass big time!"

"Yeah, like some white, brunette chick's gonna kick _my_ ass!"

Luna had to restrain Dean while Ron had to hold back Hermione.

"Damn! You guys have only been in here for about 20 minutes, and you're already wanting to rip each other's throats out!" Luna exclaimed.

"And this, Luna, is what jail does to you." Ron said.

"And how would you know, Ron?"

"Believe me...I know."

However, Ron had resumed looking at the ground once more.

"Ron, why won't you look at us?"

"Because I saw things..."

He began shuffling uneasily.

"Things that I thought I would never _ever_ see in my life..."

Harry began to get restless, and Ginny began blushing. Hermione was quick to notice the behavior.

"What happened you three?" she asked.

"Just stuff..." Harry replied in a low voice.

"Yeah...stuff..." Ginny replied with a nervous giggle.

"Oh shit, I might as well tell 'em!"

"Ron, don't you dare!"

"They're bound to find out soon anyways!"

Dean, Luna, and Hermione turned to face Ron.

"What did you see, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron eyed Harry and Ginny from the side of his head before blurting out.

"I SAW HARRY AND GINNY BUTT-NAKED ON SIRIUS OLD COUCH DOING IT!"

Dean looked at him with his bottom jaw nearly hitting the floor, Luna covered her mouth as her eyes opened wider when she looked over at Harry and Ginny, and Hermione fell over on the ground, holding her stomach as she laughed her heart out.

"Wait...wait..." Hermione panted. "You mean to say...you saw...these two...actually..." And she busted out laughing some more.

"Whelp, it was gonna happen someday soon." Dean said, a grin forming on his face.

"Well, yeah, but still so unexpected!" Luna said as she smiled at the now red-in-the-face pair.

"But I really hoped you enjoyed the show, Ron." Hermione smirked at him.

"Why you say that Hermione?"

"Because that's the closest you'll ever get to having sex with anyone!"

Ron growled loudly while everyone doubled up in laughter.

"I don't think Seamus would appreciate you joking about stuff like this, 'Mione!"

"Leave that Irish idiot out of this!"

"Funny. You sure didn't call him an Irish idiot when you had him sleep over in your room last month! In fact, I remember you calling him the God of love-making!"

Everyone laughed harder at this and tears streamed from their eyes while Hermione's whole face flushed a deep crimson red.

"I hate you Ronald Weasley!"

"Well that's what you get for bringing boys over! Why make love to someone else when you got a rock stud love machine in the other bedroom?"

"Oh, you mean Charlie?" Hermione said as she smirked evilly.

"Grrrr..." Ron groaned.

"She got you there, Mate." Harry pointed out.

"Thank you, best friend who I caught having sex with my idiotic and bitch of a sister!" Ron fired at him.

Ginny lunged out at Ron at that remark. She tackled him to the ground as she strangled him.

"I...AM..._NOT_...A...BITCH!" She yelled as she slapped him with each word she spat out.

Harry had to yank Ginny off of him. Ron's face was a rosy red now from where Ginny slapped him, and the spots burned like hell.

"Damn Gin!" Ron said as his eyes teared up from touching his face.

"I am NOT a Bitch, Ronald Weasley!" Ginny shouted at him.

"Whatever you say...Bitch."

This time, Harry restrained Ginny as she nearly jumped at Ron again.

"So this is what jail does to you..." Luna said thoughtfully as she looked over at Ginny.

"Yuppers, Luna." Ron nodded. "And this is why you must avoid it at every cost."

Finally, a cop came in the room, and opened up the cell door again.

"Alright, you guys are free to go."

"Seriously?" Ron looked at him disbelievingly.

"Yup. A young gentleman happened to bail you guys out."

"Well who would bail _us_ out?" Harry asked.

The cop turned around to gesture to the doorway. Blaise walked in, holding a still-sleeping Jaymie in his arms.

"Blaise!" Dean cried out.

The gang had never been so happy to see him.

"Hey gang. I heard you guys got arrested. Figures y'all would." Blaise smirked.

The cop stood by so that the gang could leave the holding room.

"And don't get into anymore trouble!" The cop called after them.

As they left the Jailhouse, they finally breathed in the fresh air as they decided to walk home.

"FREEDOM!" Dean cried out as he fell to his knees and kissed the ground.

"Soooo we were only in there for 30 minutes..." Luna groaned as she looked at him.

"This is what Jail does to you Luna!" Dean shot back at her.

"So once again: 30 minutes."

"So 'Mione," Ron spoke up, "When's the next sleepover?"

Hermione turned around and punched Ron square in the eye, knocking him straight to the ground.

~X~X~  
>~X~X~<p>

_The Burrow (4:21 A.M.)_

"So how'd you know we were in jail Blaise?" Luna asked.

The gang had settled back down in the kitchen, and Ron tended to his now newly-fresh black eye.

"Well, I had finally regained consciousness and recovered from chasing Harry on his sugar rush, and I noticed that you guys were gone, so I figured y'all had gone to that carnival. I just sat here and watched some tv, and then next thing you know, I get a call asking if I knew you guys and that y'all were in jail. What exactly happened?"

"Well, like you said, we did go to the carnival," Dean said, "Then when I was at the bumper cars with Luna, we bumped into Cormac McLaggen, and I challenged him to the water gun target game for Luna, then he tried to punch me, but I ducked and punched him, busting his jaw. He didn't seem too happy about that and called the cops on us."

"Which Ron then suggested that we run from them," Hermione said as she looked evilly at Ron. "And we broke out in a run. We split up after a while and Luna, Dean, and I ran through the woods."

"Worst. Idea. Ever." Dean muttered.

"Shut up. You're still alive aren't you? Anyways, the cops caught up with the three of us, and arrested us and stuffed us in their shitty police car and took us away."

"Meanwhile, I took off on my own." Ron said as he held a bag of ice to his eye. "Then I ran into Sirius' old house, because after all this time, I don't think the cops would have suspected me going in there anymore. Then I stumbled in, and caught these two having sex." He pointed over at Harry and Ginny.

"Seriously?" Blaise asked as he looked over at Harry and Ginny. "Well it's about God Damn time."

"Yeah, well I was scarred for life! But the cops found out we were there, and arrested us. Then Harry tried to resist, but the cops only kicked his ass." He finished with a smirk.

"You better shut up before I give you another black eye to go with the one you already have," Harry said sternly.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed our little adventure, I must say that I am dead tired now." Dean said as he stood up to stretch and yawn.

"Yeah, me too," Ron muttered as he stifled down a yawn. The others agreed.

"Fine. Y'all can all sleepover here tonight if y'all wanna." Hermione said as she yawned herself.

They left the kitchen, and dispersed to the living room where there were already pillows and blankets for everyone. Hermione and Ron went to Ron's room. Hermione picked up Jaymie off of Ron's bed.

"I'll put him in Charlie's room. He won't mind."

Ron crawled into his own bed. He turned over to face Hermione as she walked away with Jaymie in her arms.

"Hey 'Mione?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to face him.

"Best sleepover ever." He muttered.

She started laughing softly as she shook her head.

"Just go to sleep 5-year-old idiot." She smirked.

"Whatever. Night 'Mione."

"Night Ron."

She turned off the lights and left the room. Ron turned over as a smile crept onto his face. He the touched his eye.

"OW! OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

His whole face still burned like hell from the beat down he had received earlier.

**~XXXX~**

**Annnnnnnnnndddddd Done! Finally finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
